Douce Maman
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Où nous verrons à quel point Kurapika peut haïr les problèmes engendrés par l'existence d'une... marâtre ?
1. Chapter 1

Le blabla du goupil : Encore une fic pour Trente Baisers. Mais qui n'a aucun, mais alors vraiment aucun rapport avec un drabble... Hem. /songe à ses 56 feuilles de classeur bien remplies.../ (Oui, la fic est finie, donc non, il n'y aura pas trop de retard, pour une fois. n.n)

Disclaimer : Non, personne n'est à moi... A part... l'Autre... (Non, je n'en suis pas fière, non...)

Warning : (shonen-aï, mais bon, là, vous savez à quoi vous attendre) Non, en fait, ce que je voulais dire : tout ça se passe après que Léolio ait obtenu son diplôme de médecine, donc en gros dans trois ou quatre ans... Seulement, attendez vous à ce que Gon et Kirua n'aient pas vraiment grandis... Ils ont toujours leur aspect de gamins de douze ans. (De toute façon, ils semblent avoir un problème de croissance dans le manga - si vous trouvez qu'ils ont évolués physiquement, dîtes-le moi - alors mettons que je respecte. n.n)

* * *

Kurapika était quelqu'un qui haïssait beaucoup de choses.

Il haïssait, pour l'essentiel, une certaine période de son passé, un groupe d'assassins sans foi ni loi ni morale ni comportement à peu près compréhensible et, d'une manière extrêmement générale, les araignées.

Mais en cet instant précis, il existait certaines choses qu'il haïssait encore plus que tout cela.

Il haïssait les lanternes en carton.

Il haïssait l'alcool.

Il haïssait les confettis.

Il haïssait la compagnie humaine.

Il haïssait les gâteaux au chocolat.

Il haïssait les appartements bourrés de monde.

Il haïssait les concours de faculté.

Il haïssait les étudiants en médecine.

Et, par dessus tout, il haïssait Léolio.

Non mais quelle idée avait eut cet imbécile d'abruti d'idiot de baka lobotomisé de tenir absolument à le forcer, lui, Kurapika, à assister à sa fête de réussite au concours ?

Il était content pour lui.

Bien sûr.

Mais il avait quant même autre chose à faire que de s'ennuyer royalement pendant toute une soirée, vautré au fond du canapé, en se faisant draguer par la moitié des camarades diplômé de Léolio.

Par la moitié masculine.

Pour la énième fois de l'heure, un jeune homme au teint rougi par l'alcool et un chapeau pointu en carton coiffant glorieusement le haut de son crâne, le prenant pour une petite demoiselle effarouchée ne demandant qu'à être dépucelée, s'affala à côté de lui et le gratifia d'un large sourire de conquérant sûr de sa victoire.

Kurapika lui appuya négligemment sur la jugulaire.

Puis, ignorant le râle douloureux du pauvre étudiant, il observa d'un regard fataliste son meilleur ami qui, assis au buffet, semblait plongé dans un bonheur des plus parfait.

Ceci expliquant cela, il était submergé d'étudiantes.

Kurapika soupira et piqua du nez dans son verre d'eau – il n'avait rien contre l'alcool, mais il préférait les vins raffinés aux grossiers breuvages qu'on trouve en général dans les cannettes de bière.

Il haïssait les cannettes de bière.

Ah, il y avait autre chose, qu'il haïssait, aussi.

Les vibrations sourdes et soutenues qui s'échappait de l'espèce de chose monstrueusement noire, métallique et imposante qui trônait dans un coin.

Ce que Léolio persistait à qualifier de musique lui vrillait, quant à lui, douloureusement les tympans.

Ce fut en tentant de trouver une mélodie à ce qui était « très à la mode, Kurapika, je t'assure ! C'est un véritable hit, les critiques sont unanimes, on ne peut qu'aimer ! C'est un grand pas qui vient d'être fait dans le monde de la musique ! » qu'il perçut un léger tintement dans le vacarme environnant.

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Oh mon dieu.

Il avait une excuse pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Il existait donc une divinité pour les adolescents blonds et allergiques à la bière.

Il se rua brutalement hors du canapé jusque dans le vestibule, avant que quelqu'un n'ait la désastreuse idée d'aller voir avant lui.

C'était le facteur.

« Monsieur... Un recommandé urgent... Je devais vous l'apporter immédiatement... Signez ici... Il est tard... Je sais... Mais apparemment je ne vous dérange pas... »

« Mais, je ne suis p... »

« Aucune importance signez ici s'_il-vous-plaît_. »

L'homme, renfrogné, ne semblait pas être ravi de se retrouver debout à une heure du matin.

Kurapika le comprenait tout à fait. (Et il était assez satisfait du qualificatif de « Monsieur ».)

Il signa, bien décidé à abandonner la missive aux mains du premier qui viendrait à sa rencontre, avec l'obligation expresse de la remettre immédiatement à Léolio, pour pouvoir se faufiler en toute discrétion par la porte d'entrée.

Il changea d'avis du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

* * *

« Sérieusement, les filles, si jamais un jour vous vous retrouvez dans ce genre de situation, n'oubliez pas qu'il existe peut-être des centaines d'autres solutions, avant d'avaler votre shampoing ! »

Les filles gloussèrent, se poussant du coude.

Elles adoraient Léolio.

Il avait tellement d'anecdotes amusantes à raconter.

Que leur pourcentage de véracité soit proche du néant n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

L'une des jeunes femmes se pendit langoureusement au cou du nouvellement-promu-jeune-médecin.

« Diiiiis... Léoliooooo... Quant est ce que tu te décideras à me demander en mariage, heiiiiin ? »

« Aaah, je suis navré, mais pour ça il faut d'abord que j'ai l'autorisation de mon tuteur... »

« Mais t'es mazeuuuuur... »

« Oui, mais il est très à cheval sur ce genre de choses. Ah ! D'ailleurs, le voilà... »

« Ouoooooh ! T'es qu'un zale blagueur, Léolio... Z'est une fille, za... »

« Alors, Kurapika, tu t'amuses ? Je t'avais dis, que c'était sympathique, ce genre de soirée ! Et toi qui ne voulais pas ven... C'est quoi ? »

(« Z'sais r'connaître une fille quant z'en vois une, mouâh. »)

« Le facteur vient de passer. C'est pour toi... »

« A cette heure de la nuit ? Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Aha, ça te réussit, ces petites fêtes, tu deviens aussitôt d'humeur farceuse ! »

(« Moi ze parie zur une lettre d'amûr. Z'avec des petits cœurs partout. »)

« Pour proférer ce genre de stupidités, tu dois vraiment avoir bu plus que de raison. »

« Mais non mais non ! Avoue qu'au plus profond de toi, tu es un petit farceur qui adore faire des blagues çà tout le monde ! Hein ? J'ai pas raison ? »

(« Ze parie que t'es fou amoureux d'elle. Et z'est rezopri... rezapro... Elle éprouve la même ssoze de zon côté de zon cœur. Tu vois sse que ze veux dire ? Ssale petit cassa... casso... casssot... menteur. »)

« Exactement, un petit blagueur qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Et qui aime rigoler à tout bout de champ ! Si si ! »

(« Léooooo... Elle fait peur, ta copiiiine... Pourquoi elle me regarde comme zaaaa ? Z'ai peeeur... »)

« Qui aime faire rire les gens ! Le genre de type qui sort plein de blagues dans les banquets de mariage et que tout le monde trouve sympathique ! Mouaip. Sûr et certain ! Aaah, heureusement que j'ai un tuteur comme ça, parce que j'aurais vraiment pas aimé qu'il soit désagréable, froid et renfermé et ma mère souffre d'un cancer elle n'en a plus que pour six mois et elle veut me voir immédiatement... »

(« ... »)

« ... »

* * *

« Vous n'étiez pas obligez de m'accompagner, vous savez... »

« Mais si, Léolio. »

« Mais si, Léolio ! »

« Mais si, Léolio ! »

« Non. Sérieusement. Vous deux, vous n'étiez pas obligés de m'accompagner ! C'est un hôpital, _pas_ un terrain de jeu... »

Kirua eut une petite moue offensée.

« Attend, tu penses vraiment qu'on ne sait pas se tenir quant les circonstances l'exigent ? »

« ... »

« On sera sages, Léolio ! Promis ! » ajouta Gon.

Le jeune médecin soupira lamentablement. Actuellement, la présence des deux jeunes hunters lui portait un peu sur les nerfs.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié leur entrée fracassante dans son appartement et la manière dont ils l'avaient félicité à plein poumons, le couvrant de confettis et de bonbons en lui sautant dessus, au moment même où son cerveau embrumé commençait à intégrer le contenu de la lettre.

Ils s'en étaient voulus par la suite, c'était vrai.

Mais quant même.

Kurapika, avisant la mine renfrognée de son ami, lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Elle t'attend, » murmura t-il en le tirant gentiment vers le hall de l'hôpital..

« Dis, Léolio, » intervint Kirua dans leur dos, « A quoi elle ressemble, ta mère ? »

* * *

Un visage noble, lisse, d'une élégance grecque et raffinée ; un nez gentiment busqué, des pommettes hautes, une bouche carmin aux lèvres pleines et agréables... De longs cheveux d'une noirceur d'ébène, tranchant avec la blancheur de l'oreiller... Les seuls signes distinctifs transcendant l'apparente jeunesse de la personne étendue sur le lit étaient les minuscules petites rides qui soulignaient le coin de ses yeux.

La patiente bougea légèrement dans son sommeil.

Kirua cligna des yeux en silence avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

« Vous vous êtes trompé de chambre, » affirma t-il d'un ton sans réplique. « C'est la mère de ce type-là, qu'on cherche. »

« Kirua. C'est ma mère. »

« Je t'assure que non. Tu peux me croire. »

« Kirua. »

« Elle est bien trop belle pour avoir un quelconque gène de commun avec toi. »

« Je... ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, ÇA ? »

« Léolio... C'est toi... Léolio ? »

L'interpellé abandonna aussitôt le jeune assassin à ses dénégations pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et saisir la main de la patiente, la couvrant d'un regard de tendre amour filial.

« Maman ? »

Elle sortait tout juste des profondeurs embrumées du sommeil, le teint pâle et légèrement tiré, se frottant lentement les yeux.

Elle écarta sa main longue et fine de son beau regard et, clignant des paupières, elle finit par poser deux prunelles d'une douce couleur noisette tirant sur le doré, cristallines, emplies d'innocence, sur son fils. De par sa fragilité et sa douceur, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine.

« Léolio... » murmura t-elle tendrement, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire fatigué mais irradiant néanmoins d'un merveilleux bonheur. « Tu aurais quant même pu te dépêcher de venir un peu plus tôt, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... Hem. Oui, maman. Excuse-moi. Je me suis seulement dit que l'hôpital serait fermé au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Mais bien sûr, qu'il serait fermé, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Mais j'ai pensé que comme tu étais hunter, ça ne te poserait pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'un hôpital fermé pour un hunter ? Ingrat de fils, » ajouta t-elle en grimaçant.

« ...Oui, Maman. Je te demande pardon. »

La figure maternelle étouffa un profond bâillement.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle posa un regard énergique sur les deux jeunes garçons qui, un peu en retrait dans la chambre d'hôpital, accompagnaient son fils. Pour une raison qu'elle ne chercha pas à approfondir, ils semblaient assez interloqués.

Elle les gratifia d'un large sourire.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez l'air d'être de très mignons petits garçons, tous les deux ! Cela dit, comme je ne vous connais absolument pas, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous traficotez dans ma chambre ? »

« Ce sont mes amis, Maman. »

Maman braqua un regard peiné sur son fiston. Elle leva une main et lui tapota gentiment le haut du crâne.

« Oooh. Mon pauvre chéri. Comme tu n'as pas réussit à te faire d'amis à la fac, tu t'en ai fait à la sortie du collège... »

« Maman... »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant l'examen de hunter, Madame. Heu... Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez l'air en pleine forme. »

Maman cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

La voix, à la fois posée et distinguée, d'un timbre pur, légèrement grave et pourtant indiscutablement féminin, venait de résonner à sa droite.

Elle tourna lentement la tête.

Deux grands yeux verts d'eau, des cheveux dorés, un teint pâle, un gentil sourire...

« OH ! LEOLIO ! CACHOTTIER ! TU NE M'AVAIS PAS DIS QUE TA PETITE AMIE ÉTAIT AUSSI JOLIE ! »

* * *

« S'il-te-plaît. »

« NON. Hors de question. »

Kurapika croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur du couloir, foudroyant son ami d'un regard définitif.

« Il n'y en a que pour six mois... »

« C'est à dire la moitié d'une année. »

« Mais... Elle a l'air tellement heureuse de savoir que j'ai une petite amie... Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine... »

« Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de me demander, Léolio : non seulement tu veux que je me fasse passer pour une femme, ce que je ne suis absolument PAS, nous sommes d'accord, mais EN PLUS, tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être ta petite amie ! Et ce pendant six mois ! Elle va bien, la tête ? »

Le jeune médecin soupira lentement, fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

« C'est vrai... Je sais bien... Mais... Ça lui fait _tellement_ plaisir... Je me souviens... Quant je lui ai écrit... Pourtant, je n'avais fait qu'évoquer ma petite amie de l'époque... »

« Tu as eu une petite amie ? »

« Le coup de fil qu'elle m'avait passé... Elle était tellement, tellement enthousiaste... »

« Tu as eu une petite amie ? »

« Tu sais, je suis fils unique, alors... »

« Tu as eu une petite amie ? »

« Elle réfléchissait déjà aux invités du mariage... à la couleur de la robe... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui avouer, quant on a rompu... »

« Répond-moi, tu as eu une petite amie ? »

Silence.

« Heu... Oui... J... »

« Quant ? »

« En deuxième année de méd... »

« Qui c'était ? »

« Heu... Bah... Une fille... Elle a démén... »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Ben... Je t'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois... »

« HAH ! Ben voyons ! »

« Heu... Kurapika... Ça te vexe tant que ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« P... Pourquoi ? »

« Je... »

« ... »

« ... On s'est écarté du sujet. C'est hors de question ! »

« Kurapika... »

« NON ! »

« Elle va mourir. »

La douceur accablée de la voix du jeune homme lui fit relever la tête. Il avait rarement vu le visage de son ami exprimer un tel sentiment de douloureuse tristesse.

« S'il-te-plaît ! »

Le blondinet hésita à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Mais comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille... » soupira t-il.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Gon et Kirua se tournèrent naturellement vers eux. Ce qui fut moins naturel, ce fut quant Kirua explosa de rire en glissant sur le sol et que Gon se détourna en se mordant les lèvres pour essayer de s'empêcher d'imiter son ami.

Maman observa intensivement ses ongles.

« Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? »

« Mais rien, mon chéri. Rien du tout. Juste... des... souvenirs d'enfance... »

« Maman. »

« Rien de méchant, rassure-toi. »

(Kirua tapa le sol à grands coups de poings.)

« Maman... »

« Tu te souviens de l'épisode des confitures de châtaignes ? »

« MAMAN ! »

« Quoi ? C'était très drôle ! Regarde les petits, comme ça les amuse ! »

Le sol, près de Kirua, donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un conglomérat de dalles réduites en poussière et le visage de Gon, qui tentait toujours de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, était désormais semblable à une grosse prune bien mûre.

Kurapika soupira.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Maman sur lui.

« Alors, c'est fini, ce petit potin d'amoureux, oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché, encore ? »

« Heu... Rien, Madame, je... Je... suis vraiment... Heureu... se... de faire votre connaissance... et... »

« Oh, allons, je t'en pire ! Pas de ce ton cérémonieux avec moi ! Appelle-moi Linda, c'est mon prénom. Ça fera très bien l'affaire. »

« Heu... Non... Je ne me sentirais pas très à l'aise... »

« Mais si, mais si ! Je t'assure que tu peux m'appeler Linda ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Mais... Je préfère vraiment... »

« Linda. »

« Non... Je... »

« _Linda._ »

« Linda. »

« Voilà. Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! »

La tête ébouriffée d'un Kirua à bout de souffle émergea du bord du lit.

« Dis, Linda, tu pourrais raconter à Kurapika... »

« Par contre je ne me souviens pas d'avoir autorisé à quiconque de me tutoyer. »

« ... »

« Maman. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? »

« ... Oui, Maman. »

« Très bien. Bon ; j'ai fait mon sac avant que tu n'arrives, il est dans un coin, là-bas. Ce ne sera pas trop lourd pour toi, mon biquet, tu es hunter. Et, au fait, dis-moi, tu sais cond... Mais je ne connais même pas ton nom, ma jolie ! »

« ... Kurapika. »

« Mmh. Tiré par les cheveux, comme nom. Tu sais conduire ? »

« ... Oui. »

« Très bien, comme je n'ai aucune confiance en mon fils dans ce cas de figure, c'est toi qui prendras le volant. Les gosses, à l'arrière avec moi, et Léolio à tes côtés. Ne séparons pas les amoureux. »

« Merci, Maman. »

« La chambre à l'étage, près de la salle de bain, ce sera pour vous deux. Moi, je garde la mienne. Et les gosses dormiront sur le canapé-pliant dans le salon. Où sont vos bagages, à tous ? »

Elle s'arrêta, notant soudainement les regards interloqués – voire effarés, des quatre amis.

Sa future belle-fille, en particulier, était décidément bien pâle.

« (Tu devrais prendre du fer, ma petite, tu m'as l'air bien fragile.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Maman... Tu... Tu... veux vraiment qu'on emménage tous à la maison ? »

« Et bien, les gosses, je ne sais, pas, mais vous, oui. Il y a intérêt. »

« Mais... Maman... Je... Je vais devoir pratiquer... Et Kurapika... a un travail... aussi... »

Un sourire d'intense satisfaction naquit sur les lèvres de Maman.

« En ce qui te concerne, j'ai tout prévu. Le médecin local est parti voir ailleurs si j'y étais, tu vas pouvoir prendre sa place. Après ma mort, bien sûr. Je veux profiter de toi au maximum. Quant à ta copine... Dis-moi, ma petite, c'est quoi, ton boulot ? »

« Serveuse dans un café. »

Un long silence, d'une lourdeur à vous plomber la poitrine et d'une intensité à couper au couteau, suivit la réplique de Léolio.

Les yeux de Kurapika se déplacèrent posément vers le jeune homme, la flamme glaciale qui dansaient au fond d'eux indiquant plus clairement qu'une sentence de jury l'arrêt d'une mort certaine et douloureuse.

Maman grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas génial, comme situation, ça, ma petite... Il faut faire des études, dans la vie... »

« ... Oui, Madame. »

« Linda. »

« Linda. »

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à donner ta démission et ne pas travailler pendant six mois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverais quelque chose de plus intéressant, moi.

« ... Ah. »

« ... Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. La chambre est insonorisée. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

* * *

« Léolio. »

« Oui ? »

« Ta mère est-elle réellement malade ? »

« Mais oui. Seulement elle a toujours été comme ça. Tu verras qu'à son dernier souffle elle le sera encore... Ma petite Maman... »

Un léger voile de tristesse mêlée d'amertume tomba sur le visage du jeune homme. Il s'assit sur le lit, fixant sans la voir la silhouette du Kuruta qui se découpait sur le paysage crépusculaire de la fenêtre.

« Et c'est vraiment irréversible ? » murmura doucement le blondinet.

« Oui. D'après les analyses des médecins, elle en est à un stade trop avancé pour qu'on puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais... Ça ne se voit pas... trop... »

« Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle s'en sorte. »

* * *

Alors ça, c'était vraiment très embêtant.

Maman reposa le combinet d'un air songeur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir répondu à ce coup de fil.

« Mon dieu que c'est embêtant... » murmura t-elle machinalement, pianotant des doigts sur le meuble en chêne lustré du téléphone.

« C'est clair, c'est embêtant... »

Maman baissa lentement les yeux sur le gamin à la touffe de cheveux argentés qui, debout près d'elle, s'empressa de raccrocher l'oreillette qu'il tenait un instant plus tôt à la main.

Les sourcils de Maman se refroncèrent derechef, une mauvaise humeur exacerbée baignant l'étendue de on visage.

« Tu es au courant que c'est extrêmement impoli, d'écouter les conversations des gens de cette manière-là ? »

« Bah, oui, je sais. »

Maman éclata d'un grand rire joyeux et fourragea dans les cheveux du petit voyeur.

« Je t'adore, toi ! »

« Moi aussi, je vous adore, Linda ! »

« C'est bien. »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

« N'empêche que c'est drôlement embêtant... »

« Oui, c'est sûr. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Enfin, en même temps, » s'empressa de corriger Kirua, « Pour vous, c'est drôlement super. »

« Oui, oui... »

Elle balaya l'argument d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« Mais ça m'embête ! Je n'ai plus de moyen de pression sur mon fiston, moi ! »

« Ouais... C'est drôlement embêtant... »

Maman se mordilla un ongle.

« Tu comprends... Elle est bien, sa copine... Je comptais les forcer à se marier dans quelques semaines, moi... histoire que je puisse assister à l'union de mon fils avant de mourir... Sinon je sais que ça va encore traîner pendant des années... Je visualise déjà la robe qu'elle portera... Ça lui ira très bien... Avec un joli décolleté... »

L'expression de Kirua donnait l'exacte impression de ce que pouvait être la plus intense des jouissances spirituelles.

« Mais mais mais mais mais, » s'empressa t-il d'intervenir, « on n'est pas obligé de leur dire, hein ? »

Silence.

« C'est vrai. Il n'y a aucune obligation à ça. »

« Bah non. »

« Et puis ça ne changerait rien que je leur dise. Parce qu'il est grand temps que je reprenne la vie de mon petit Léo en main, moi. Il serait capable de faire vraiment n'importe quoi, si on ne s'occupait pas un peu de lui. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Alors à quoi bon leur dire. »

« Bah ouais. »

« Autant éviter les complications. »

« C'est clair. »

Silence.

Maman saisit Kirua à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Avise-toi d'évoquer un seul mot de cette conversation devant quelqu'un et je t'étripe. »

Elle le lâcha, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol, et s'éloigna en lui faisant un gentil petit signe de la main.

Kirua se massa la gorge en la fixant avec inquiétude.

« C'est clair qu'elle est pas à l'agonie... »

* * *

« Bon, évidemment, c'est vrai que si on suivait la logique, elle devrait être étendue sur un lit d'hôpital à éviter tout effort... Mais... comment dire... C'est ma mère... »

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard perplexe. C'était sa mère. Même à l'agonie, même suspendue au dessus d'un précipice, même plongée dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante, il était impossible qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme elle s'était toujours comportée.

Parce qu'alors elle ne serait plus Maman Linda.

« C'est normal qu'elle semble aussi en forme, » continua t-il, plus pour lui même que pour sa pseudo fiancée, « elle a toujours été comme ça... Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle ait pu faire ? Elle n'aurait quant même pas soudoyer les méd... »

Léolio cligna des yeux.

« Nan, » reprit-il plus fermement, « elle ne serait pas allé jusque là. »

Ignorant Léolio et son abyme de réflexion, Kurapika, toujours à la fenêtre, laissait son regard errer sur la campagne bruissante du bruit des grillons, calfeutrée dans les ombres apaisantes de la nuit qui venait de glisser sur elle.

Il se sentait bien.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Car après tout, quant on y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait que se sentir bien : la seule chose à laquelle il allait devoir payer un tant soit peu d'attention, dans les prochains mois, serait de ne pas parler de lui-même au masculin.

Il avait connu pire. (Pas aussi dégradant, mais pire.)

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant calmement la fraîcheur piquante de l'air nocturne.

Ils étaient arrivés ici en fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de route ponctuées par les ronflements de Léolio et les bavardages incessants des trois gam... De Gon, de Kirua et de Maman à l'arrière. En ce qui le concernait, il avait habilement évincé l'interrogatoire soupçonneux de Linda en prétextant la nécessité d'une concentration absolue pour conduire.

L'endroit lui avait immédiatement plu. Evidemment. Le plus proche voisin résidait à quarante-cinq kilomètres de là.

C'était une fermette à l'ancienne, restaurée une trentaine d'années auparavant, égarée au cœur de champs en friche et de bois fourmillants de vie animale et végétale. Un régal pour quiconque aimait la tranquillité.

Et c'était son cas. Il aurait adoré venir ici. Seul avec Léolio, rien que tous les deux, en amoureux...

Il se persuada mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé la fin de sa phase.

« Cela dit, je ne comprend pas les médecins ; elle est malade, et ils la renvoient chez elle alors que l'hôpital se trouve à 120 kilomètres ! Ce n'est pas prudent, ils auraient dû au moins lui administrer une garde malade ! »

« Léolio. Tu es médecin. »

« ... Oui. C'est vrai. Mais quant même. »

Le blondinet, sentant sa bouffée d'optimiste l'abandonner peu à peu, préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu as... toujours habité ici ? »

« Oh ? Heu. Oui. J'y suis né. »

« C'est très beau. »

« C'est très calme. Quant j'étais gosse, ça m'arrivait de m'ennuyer à mourir. Mais, heu, je suis content que ça te plaise. »

« Oui... chez moi aussi... c'était un peu ce genre de paysages... »

« Oh. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de confiture de châtaignes ? »

« J'AVAIS HUIT ANS ! J'ÉTAIS JEUNE ET INNOCENT, D'ACCORD ? »

Et le jeune homme de se tourner vers la lampe de chevet et d'éteindre la lumière.

« Heu... D'accord... » murmura le Kuruta dans le noir qui venait de s'abattre sur la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Le blabla du Goupil : …voilà la suite… (je mets plus de temps que je ne le croyais à taper quelque chose, moua…)

* * *

« Crème, blanc, bleu ciel ou rose clair ? »

Un silence lourd d'incompréhension s'abattit sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Kurapika baissa lentement la tête vers son bol de café, tentant d'ignorer le regard perçant de Maman, braqué droit sur lui.

Kirua plissa les yeux, réfléchit, comprit, et s'empressa de s'étouffer dans son chocolat chaud pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

Gon tourna un visage légèrement surpris vers la mère de son ami, s'apprêtant à lui demander si elle faisait bien référence à une marque de dragée.

Léolio soupira avec fatigue.

« Maman. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Maman l'ignora royalement.

« Ma petite, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu me regardes, quant je te parle. »

« Heu. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Kurapika releva les yeux et pu constater à quel point l'intensité d'un regard pouvait donner mal à la tête.

« Alors ? Crème, blanc, bleu ciel ou rose clair ? »

« Je ne… comprend pas très bien… de quoi vous parlez. »

« Crème, blanc, bleu ciel ou rose clair ? » martela Maman. « Quelle est la couleur que tu préfères là-dedans ? »

« Oh. Heu. Je… ne sais pas… »

« Rose clair ? »

« Crème. »

« Parfait, tu as de très bons goûts. »

Elle sifflota un petit air joyeux, se leva, et commença à débarrasser la table, ne se souciant nullement de savoir si son fils, sa bru et les deux parasites avaient fini de manger. Kurapika la suivit du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte de la cuisine.

« Mais… excusez-moi… pourquoi me demandiez-vous cela ? »

« Oh, » lui répondit la voix étouffée de Maman depuis le lave-vaisselle, « Mais, pour la robe de mariée. Bien sûr. »

« Oh, je comprend. Merci beaucoup. »

Kurapika se retourna d'un mouvement posé vers ses compagnons, un sourire inexpressif aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, exactement ? » murmura t-il d'une voix tout aussi inexpressive.

« Oh non… C'est pas vrai, » s'étrangla Léolio tandis que Kirua s'écroulait sous la table et que Gon se demandait fébrilement pourquoi il était question de robe de mariée.

* * *

« Kurapika… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as vu ma mère ? »

« Non. »

Léolio referma la porte du salon, laissant le blondinet à son imposante encyclopédie sur la faune et la flore et la région. Il monta à l'étage, intrigué.

« Gon… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as vu ma mère ? »

« Nan. »

« Kirua… »

« Quoi ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu as vu ma mère ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Au petit-déjeuner, ce matin. »

« … Et depuis ? »

« Nan. »

Léolio fixa un instant les deux gosses vautrés sur le lit de leurs aînés, le nez collé sur leur game-boy.

« … Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Oui. Fiche-nous la paix, tu vas nous faire perdre. »

« Bon, bon… »

Etrange, ça. Dans le garage, peut-être… ? Il s'y dirigea d'une démarche incertaine, inquiet.

A défaut d'être un véritable garage, il s'agissait d'une vieille grange, aménagée lorsque Linda avait claironné haut et fort qu'elle voulait une voiture pour son anniversaire, dans les 15 ans auparavant.

Léolio ouvrit le battant de bois.

Oh.

* * *

« Kurapika… »

« Quoi ? »

« tu as vu la voiture ? »

« … Non. »

Le regard glacé qu'il lui jeta par dessus les pages jaunies incita prudemment le jeune homme à quitter la pièce et à aller s'adresser à Gon et Kirua.

« Gon… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as vu la voiture. »

« Nan. »

« Kirua… »

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu as vu la voiture ? »

« Oui, dans la machine à laver. »

« … Kirua. »

« NON, je ne l'ai pas vu, _fiche-nous la paix !_ »

« Bon, bon… »

Bien, songea t-il en refermant la porte. Faisons le point. Maman a disparu, et la voiture a disparu.

J'en conclue que la voiture se trouve en compagnie de Maman.

Mon dieu.

* * *

« Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? »

Léolio, écroulé d'angoisse dans les tréfonds du canapé, regarda sa montre.

Longuement.

« … Léolio ? »

« Cinq heures et demies. Cinq heures et demies qu'elle est sortie. Cinq heures et demies qu'elle aurait dû passer à se reposer dans une chaise longue, dans le jardin. Elle est malade, bon sang ! Elle devrait faire attention… Pourquoi se comporte t-elle toujours de cette manière ? On dirait une gamine ! »

« Arrête de te faire du mal. Elle va revenir. Tu t'expliqueras avec elle à son retour. Non ? »

« Elle n'a même pas de portable ! Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver, dans l'état où elle est ? »

Kirua, négligemment appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, n'écoutait le jeune médecin que d'une oreille passablement désintéressée.

« A ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop, » murmura t-il en jetant un vague coup d'œil derrière les carreaux.

« AH ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas ta mère, qui disparaît sans crier gare dans la nature alors qu'elle est sensée être proche de l'agonie ! Ça se voit ! »

(« Oh, tu sais, ma mère… »)

« Mais tu vas te calmer, Léolio, oui ? »

« Pas avant qu'elle ne revienne ! Et en la connaissant, elle ne va pas rentrer avant trois heure du matin ! »

« BONJOUR MES AGNEAUX, VOUS AVEZ ETE SAGES ? »

La voix claire et enjouée de Maman venait de résonner dans le vestibule, aussitôt suivie du bruit de la porte d'entrée refermée avec fermeté. Linda apparut sur le seuil du salon, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, les cheveux en bataille, et les bras surchargés de sacs en papier.

Léolio s'élança vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

« MAMAN ! Tu as fini de me faire des frayeurs pareilles, oui ? Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »

Maman le fixa un instant en silence, ses yeux écarquillés en une expression d'incrédulité mêlée d'indignation.

« Mon chéri, je vais t'apprendre une chose, » déclara t-elle d'un ton décisif en se dégageant, « si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire chaperonner, mais pour te chaperonner toi. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que ta petite Maman était suffisamment faible pour avoir besoin d'aide, hein ? »

« Ben… »

« Tu l'as cru ? »

Le ton était très dur.

« Non. Je sais que tu es capable de te prendre en charge. »

« Bien. »

« Heu… »

Léolio se gratta la nuque, balayant du regard les sacs bombés abandonnés sur le sol.

« Je peux quant même savoir où… tu es allé ? »

« En centre-ville, évidemment. C'est pour ça que ça m'a pris du temps, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. J'ai fait plein de petites emplettes ! » ajouta t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Ah… Tu as acheté quoi ? »

Maman observa son fiston avec un air d'intense satisfaction. Quitta Léolio du regard avec satisfaction. Pour aller scruter Kurapika avec satisfaction.

Kurapika qui sentit distinctement qu'il avait la chair de poule.

« Et bien… » susurra t-elle.

Elle se pencha, saisit un sac, farfouilla à l'intérieur, et en sortit un tissu semblable à du velours violet foncé, qui coulait entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une matière liquide et qui possédait des reflets d'un pourpre incandescent lorsque les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil, filtrés par la baie vitrée, jouaient sur sa surface.

Maman le déplia.

Pâle comme la mort, Kurapika se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que… ça signifie ? » chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ça signifie, ma petite, qu'il est grand temps que tu t'habilles avec un peu plus de féminité. Je n'ai pas acheté la robe de mariée, je veux que tu sois avec moi pour l'essayer. Mais j'ai acheté celle-ci, et plein d'autre, aussi. Je pense que c'est la bonne taille, j'ai l'œil, pour ça. Tu vas me l'essayer immédiatement, parce que je n'aime pas du tout tes vêtements actuels. Franchement, porter un pantalon sous une jupe, quelle idée… »

Le babillage sévère de Maman glissant lentement autour de son esprit sans parvenir vraiment à le pénétrer, Kurapika fixait, un souffrance absolue, douloureuse et éperdue lui écarquillant les yeux, la robe.

Car il s'agissait bien d'une robe.

Ouverte en V, de légers morceaux ondulés de tulle transparente bordant le décolleté, le bout des manches et le bas du tissus, elle devait lui arriver légèrement au-dessus des genoux.

Un joli décolleté, hein. Partant du bout des épaules pour arriver juste au dessus des seins, il mettait parfaitement en valeur la gorge et la poitrine, sans pour autant rien dévoiler de cette dernière.

Le problème étant que Kurapika ne possédait _pas_ de poitrine.

Léolio, avisant la couleur du visage de son ami, s'empressa de venir poser une main réconfortante dans son dos, en cas d'un éventuel évanouissement.

« … aussi des sous-vêtements, il y a une ou deux robes avec lesquelles il faut des soutient-gorges particuliers, je vais te montrer. D'ailleurs je mettrais ma main au feu que tu portes des soutien-gorges de sport. C'est vrai que tu n'as presque pas de poitrine, mais quant même ! Il faut te soigner, fillette ! Tiens, en voilà un. Tu vas me porter ça avec cette robe, ce sera quant même un peu plus distingué. »

Un morceau de dentelle immaculé glissa subrepticement devant les yeux de Gon et de Kirua, avant d'être voilé par la robe.

L'un rougit, l'autre ricana.

Maman tendit le tout à sa très très très prochainement future bru.

Kurapika le fixa d'un regard vide d'expression, hébété.

« Prend-la ! » insista Maman.

« … hein ? »

« Prend-la, et va la passer. »

« … ha ? »

« Allez ! »

« … mais ? »

« Mais dépêche toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« … je… »

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler se plus belle, commençant lentement à saisir l'évidence.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Je… Je ne veux pas… pas ça ! Léolio ! »

Il s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise, plantant son regard dans celui du médecin, dont la couleur noisette ne reflétait pour le moment qu'une résignation sincèrement désolée.

« Kurapika… »

« NON ! Ne me force pas ! S'il te plaît ! Pas ça, pas ça ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil terrorisé à la robe.

« Léolio… ! »

« Je suis vraiment navré… Mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » soupira Maman avec exaspération. « Si ça ne te plaît pas, j'en ai d'autres. »

« Non, Maman. Celle-ci est très bien, je t'assure. N'enfonce pas le clou. Elle va la porter… N'est-ce pas, Kurapika ? »

« Non… Non… »

« Mais si. Donne-lui, Maman. »

Maman tendit à nouveau la robe.

Le tissus glissa et le soutien-gorge fut dévoilé au sus et au vu de tous.

C'était un joli soutien-gorge, tout petit, dont la dentelle était fleurie d'élégants motifs de marguerites.

Kirua ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Kurapika finit par pousser un cri étranglé et par se jeter sur le tout, serrant le sous-vêtement contre sa poitrine pour le cacher aux regards purs et innocents de ses cadets.

Il se précipita dans le vestibule, en direction de l'escalier.

« Attend, » intervint Maman, « je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider à passer la robe, je… »

« NON ! C'est bon ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, entre femmes ? »

Un long hurlement de rage et de désespoir leur parvint depuis le premier étage.

« **MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE, BORDEL !** »

Maman observa, pensive, le haut de l'escalier où venait de disparaître la silhouette de Kurapika.

« Finalement, je l'aime bien, cette petite, » murmura t-elle avec satisfaction.

* * *

Ce furent les grincements de pas lents et accablés sur les marches de bois qui avertirent, un quart d'heure plus tard, du retour attendu du blondinet.

Kirua, un ricanement sadique lui effleurant les lèvres, se précipita en bas de l'escalier pour l'accueillir, suivit de près par une très enthousiaste Maman.

Gon et Léolio se lancèrent un regard où l'apitoiement côtoyait une curiosité mal dissimulée – Léolio jugea cependant plus prudent de ne pas aller à la rencontre du blondinet, juste au cas ou la curiosité l'emporterait sur l'apitoiement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Kurapika puisse penser qu'il se réjouissait de ses malheurs.

Ils attendirent donc de pied ferme au fond du salon, les yeux rivés sur la porte entrebâillée par laquelle venaient de se faufiler Maman et Kirua.

Maman et Kirua dont ils entrevoyaient les silhouettes derrière ladite porte, et qui ne daignaient pas donner signe de vie.

Léolio entendait toujours Kurapika descendre l'escalier.

Il vit Maman et Kirua s'écarter, un éclair mauve surgir par la fente de la porte, le battant de bois s'écarter lentement, et…

Wahou.

Il avait prévu de se mordre les joues à l'avance, sachant pertinemment que la curiosité, après avoir victorieusement gagné contre l'apitoiement, se muerait immanquablement en amusement puis en une franche envie d'hurler de rire.

Il n'en eut pas besoin.

On ne rit pas de l'art.

Car Kurapika, blonde silhouette dont la pâleur était rehaussée par le mauve profond de sa tenue, yeux clairs baissés vers le sol, une subtile rougeur esquissée sur ses joues, était la personnification même de l'Art.

Un silence empli d'admiration respectueux s'empara de Gon et de Léolio.

Dans le dos du blondinet, Kirua faisait la moue, extrêmement déçu ; il préférait, quant à lui, de loin le ridicule à l'art.

Quant à Maman, elle fixait sa montre. Sourcils froncés. Lèvres légèrement incurvées en un semblant de sourire dont le sardonisme aurait grandement inquiété Léolio s'il n'avait pas eut les yeux fixés sur les jambes du Kuruta. (Re-wahou. Il avait rarement vu des gens avoir d'aussi jolies jambes. Même des filles.)

Elle releva la tête, capta le regard de son fils, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« (N'est-ce pas qu'elle est mignonne ?) Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est sept heure, il faut que j'aille préparer le repas, moi. »

Léolio cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie nébuleuse.

« Ah ? Heu ? On va t'aider… »

« NON ! Non non non non non non non non ! Non non non ! Hors de question. Ne vous approchez pas de la cuisine avant que je ne vous en ait donné l'autorisation. Vous restez ici. Vous ne bougez pas. _C'est clair ?_

« Heu… Oui, Maman. »

« Bien. »

Léolio la regarda s'éloigner, un très mauvais pressentiment lui plombant la poitrine.

Kurapika était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Wah, Kurapika, » finit pas s'écrier Gon, « ce que tu es… »

« Je vous préviens tout de suite. »

Le chuchotement atrophié qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres du blondinet donnait la sensation d'une souffrance sourde et vibrante, pas loin d'être poussée à son paroxysme.

« Avisez-vous de ne faire rien qu'un seul commentaire sur la façon dont je suis habillé, et je vous bute. »

Ce n'était pas un avertissement. C'était une constatation.

Les yeux de Léolio s'empressèrent de quitter les frêles gambettes pour aller se poser sur le plafond.

* * *

La salle à manger était ténébreuse, mais il s'agissait de ténèbres chaleureusement accueillante, au centre desquelles scintillait avec douceur la lumière dorée d'un chandelier, illuminant les cinq assiettes disposées autour de lui.

Enfin, deux, en particulier.

Léolio tilta.

« Maman. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« C'est le repas des amoureux, » annonça joyeusement Maman en saisissant les deux hunters par le bras et en les menant à leur places attribuées.

Elles les installa, plaça correctement le chandelier entre eux, rapprocha encore un peu les deux assiettes, lissa les serviettes en papier rouge carmin d'un geste expert, versa du vin dans leur deux verres, y déposa quelques grappes de raisin au pied, enveloppa la tablée d'un long regard de satisfaction comblée, et s'assit en face des deux jeunes gens.

Gon et Kirua prirent place près d'elle, mi-gênés, mi-interloqués, et mi-morts de rire.

Léolio toussa.

« Maman. Explique-toi. S'il te plaît. »

« Mais je viens de te l'expliquer, » gronda Linda, irritée, « c'est le repas des amoureux. Vous savez bien, le dîner romantique, avec les chandelles… »

« Maman. Un dîner romantique, c'est sensé se passer entre deux personnes _seules_, et assises _l'une en face de l'autre_. Comment ça se fait que tu nous ait placés côte à côte ? »

Mmaan haussa les épaules.

« Si je ne vous avez pas placé de cette manière, où est-ce que j'aurais pu m'asseoir pour profiter du spectacle, dis-moi ? »

Silence.

Gon cligna des yeux, interloqué, et Kirua pouffa.

« … Oui. Bien sûr, Maman. C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû y penser. »

« Evidemment, que tu aurais dû. »

Elle les scruta avec tendresse.

« Vous formez un si joli couple, tous les deux, » murmura t-elle rêveusement en tendant un bras pour triturer le nœud violet des cheveux de Kurapika.

Elle avait vraiment tenu à ce qu'il le mette avant de passer à table. Vraiment.

Le Kuruta ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, tentant douloureusement d'échapper à la réalité.

« Bon. Très bien. A table ! » s'écria Maman.

Le dîner se déroula sans grand incident majeur. Gon et Kirua confondait parfois la table avec leurs assiettes, erreur déroulant du manque de visibilité certain qui régnait de leur côté, et Léolio et Kurapika mangeaient en évitant soigneusement de se regarder – si l'on pouvait qualifier de 'manger' les quelques miettes que le blondinet ingurgitait. Le tour désastreux que prenait sa vie lui ruinait l'appétit.

Quant à Maman, pensive, elle observait ses deux poussins.

Il y avait quelque chose qui la turlupinait.

N'était-ce que le silence qui s'était emparé de la tablée (troublé uniquement par les piaillements des gosses. « Gon. Cette boulette de maïs est de mon côté de la table, donc elle est à moi. » « Maaaaaais Kirua ! Elle vient de mon côté ! C'est juste qu'elle a roulé tout seule ! ») mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Essentiellement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par plaquer brutalement son couteau et sa fourchette sur la table, par joindre les mains et par poser son menton dessus, dardant un long coup d'œil pénétrant sur son fils et sa fiancée et attirant les regards des quatre protagonistes.

Silence.

« Heu… Maman ? »

« Ce n'est pas normal. »

« … Ah ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… »

Silence.

« Pour un jeune couple comme vous, ce n'est pas normal _du tout_. »

« Ah. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est par excès de pudeur ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne trouve pas ça _normal_. »

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce, les paroles de Maman l'ayant alourdit d'une ou deux tonnes de plomb.

Kurapika commença légèrement à trembler.

« Ah ? » articula difficilement Léolio.

Gon et Kirua décidèrent de commune mesure que la scène qui se déroulait près d'eux avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt que la boulette de maïs qu'ils essayaient vainement de se départager, et se tournèrent vers les trois autres, attentifs à ce qui allait suivre.

Maman inspira profondément, exaspérée.

« Vraiment. Oui. C'est normal, vous savez. On sait tout que vous êtes ensemble, alors il n'y a aucune honte à faire ça devant nous, vous savez. »

« … … A-ah ? »

« Mais oui. »

Silence.

« F… Faire quoi, Maman ? »

« Mais vous embrasser, évidemment. »

Silence très pesant.

Kurapika déglutit, tremblant de plus belle.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous pose problème. Vous êtes amoureux. Notre présence ne devrait pas vous gêner. »

« Ça, c'est sûr. »

Gon rappela Kirua à l'ordre d'un coup de pied dans les chevilles.

« M-maman… pourquoi tu sors ça… tout d'un coup… »

« Vous mourrez d'envie de vous embrasser. Faîtes-le. »

« Quoi… Mais… Mais non… On a pas envie… »

« Mais si, vous en avez envie. »

« Mais non… »

« _Vous en avez envie._ »

« Oui. »

Kurapika releva précipitamment la tête.

« (Léolio !) Heu… Mad… Linda… On… On préfère… le faire… en privé… pas devant tout le monde… »

(« Ah oui ? »

« Kirua ! »)

« Mais vous ne le faîtes pas devant tout le monde. Vous le faîtes devant nous. »

« Mais… »

« Ça ne pose aucun problème. »

« Mais si… »

« Allez-y, embrassez-vous. »

« Mais… »

« _Embrassez-vous._ »

« NON ! »

« Navré, Kurapika. »

Car, avant que le blondinet n'ait pu réagir, Léolio l'avait serré contre lui, lui avait saisit la nuque et avait happé ss lèvres sans crier gare, en un long baiser.

Long parce que pétrifié et gêné plus que langoureux.

Les gosses écarquillèrent les yeux.

(« Ils… Ils l'ont fait… J'y crois pas… »

« YEAH ! LINDA POWER ! J'aime cette femme. »)

Maman se renversa sur sa chaise, satisfaite.

Au bout de quelques secondes mitigées, Léolio finit par surmonter sa gêne – et sa peur, et par se reculer, cherchant aussitôt des yeux un objet susceptible de lui servir de bouclier contre l'inévitable attaque d'un Kuruta enragé. Ne trouvant rien, il se contenta de faire le mort, fixant le coin le plus écarté possible du blondinet.

De nouvelles secondes de silence passèrent.

L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur l'instinct de surprise, Léolio finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa chère et tendre.

Kurapika, pâle comme un linge, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés, pétrifié, semblait faire tout son possible pour refuser d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer.

Léolio vit distinctement le combat faire rage dans les beaux yeux clairs, avec plus de précision que s'il était aux premières loges d'un tournois de catch.

Et il vit la lutte prendre fin.

Kurapika se releva d'un bond et, étouffant un long hurlement désespéré, se rua hors de la salle à manger.

Gon et Kirua retournèrent à leur boulette de maïs.

(« Le pauvre, quant même… »

« C'est ma boulette, Gon. »

« Mais ! »)

Maman finit tranquillement son verre de vin d'une longue gorgée.

« Elle est bien prude, ta copine, Léo. »

« Mmh. Tu es satisfaite ? » gronda le jeune homme.

« Ah, oui. Amplement. Tchin ! »

* * *

Léolio était tout de même légèrement embêté.

Il avait vu le regard de son ami ; et il n'avait pas échappé à sa grande perspicacité que le blondinet était un petit peu bouleversé par les événements.

Aussi, il se jurait, en gravissant les marches de l'escalier, d'aller s'excuser sincèrement pour tout à l'heure, et de lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Il n'avait pas envie que Kurapika se mette à lui faire la tête.

Il longea le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre, pénétrant dans la pièce adoucie par la lumière ocre pâle des lampes de chevet.

Kurapika était assis près d'une vieille coiffeuse en cerisier bordant la fenêtre, nœud défait, regard nébuleux, joues légèrement rouges et triturant sa robe entre ses doigts crispés.

Léolio soupira, s'adossant à la porte de la chambre.

« Bon. Heu… Je suis navré pour tout à l'heure. Vraiment. Mais… Elle nous aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait… alors… Enfin, je te présente toutes mes excuses. Les plus sincères. Voilà. Tu… ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

« Nan, je t'en veux pas. »

« … Oh ? »

Léolio fixa son ami.

Longuement.

« Tu… Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui oui. Sûr. »

Le blondinet n'avait pas encore levé les yeux sur lui. Il se contentait de continuer à massacrer le tissus de sa robe, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague.

Léolio plissa les yeux. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas attendre la fin du repas et de monter direct après Kurapika.

Et soudain, il avisa ce qu'il y avait sur la coiffeuse.

« K… Kurapika ! Qu'et-ce que ça signifie ? »

« … De quoi ? »

« ÇA ! » s'écria t-il, effaré, en pointant les trois bouteilles du doigt.

Deux d'entre elles étaient vides, la troisième à moitié pleine. Un verre à pied renversé les côtoyait.

« Oh. Ça ? Ça signifie du Châteaubriand. Cuvée 1857. La cave de ta mère a de très bons goûts. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire : ta mère a de très bons goûts. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai… Kurapika… »

Le jeune médecin se précipita sur son ami, le saisissant par les épaules et plongeant son regard inquiet dans le sien.

« Alors c'est à ce point-là ? La situation te désespère au point de t'enivrer ? Kurapika… ! »

Regard vide.

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais il fallait me le dire, enfin ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais… J'aurais fait quelque chose ! L'alcool n'est pas une solution, tu le sais très bien ! »

Le blondinet lâcha sa robe et bailla.

« Elle est gentille, ta mère. Je la déteste. »

Léolio soupira, sourit, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Ce n'est pas méchant, tu sais. C'est juste dans son caractère. Elle ne se rend pas comte qu'elle peut blesser les gens. »

« C'est un vrai fauve. J'aurais bien aimé que tu lui présente ton _ancienne_ petite amie d'avec qui tu as _rompu_. Elle aurait dégusté, c'te mijaurée. »

(« Victoria n'était pas une mijaurée… »)

« Toi, t'es pas comme ça. T'es ni classe, ni intelligent, ni… classe, mais t'es pas comme ça. T'es gentil. Tu m'obliges pas à porter des robes. »

« Heu… Oui… Non… »

« Comment elle me va, ma robe ? »

C'était une intonation particulière, dans la voix du Kuruta, qui faisait que Léolio _sentait _qu'il y avait une réponse précise à donner à cette question. L'ennui c'était qu'il ne savait pas laquelle.

« … Oui ? … Non ? »

« Non ? Elle ne me va pas ? »

« … Heu ? »

« Elle ne me va pas ? C'est la couleur ? Ou alors c'est le nœud ? »

« Tu… Tu es sûr que tu veux que je te réponde ? »

« Mmh. Quitte à me travestir autant que ça m'aille bien. »

« … Bon, ben… Pour être honnête… Tu… Tu es… splendide. Vraiment. »

« Je suis ridicule. Je le savais. »

« Mais non, je viens de dire… »

La phrase de Léolio mourut sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à prendre conscience qu'argumenter avec un Kuruta en état d'ivresse n'était pas une action brillante d'utilité.

Et puis, le premier instant de stupeur passé, il fallait bien reconnaître que voir _Kurapika_ travesti et ivre avait de quoi éveiller la curiosité de n'importe qui.

Le jeune médecin observa donc tranquillement son ami se dépêtrer comme il le pouvait pour retirer le nœud de ses cheveux, grommelant par intervalle de virulentes injures à l'égard du ruban violet. Léolio n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

… A la place du ruban.

« T'es vraiment ivre mort, hein ? » fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Les mains de Kurapika cessèrent de se débattre avec ses cheveux et il enveloppa Léolio d'un regard lointain.

« Moi ? Ivre ? Oh. Non. Je ne crois pas. Non. C'est pas vrai, non. »

« T'as bu combien de verre ? »

Regard encore plus lointain. Le blondinet esquissa vaguement un léger décompte sur ses doigts.

« Oh. Heu. »

Il fixa ses mains. Un + un + un + un… Heu ? Un + un.

« Deux ? »

« J'en doute. »

« Un petit peu ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Les yeux du jeune homme glissèrent lentement vers le bas.

Pouvait-il se permettre de… ?

« Cerise, avec un arrière-goût de framboise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le goût du Châteaubriand. »

« Oh. »

De toute évidence, il pouvait se le permettre.

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu as vraiment de très jolies jambes. »

« Ah bon ? » répéta le Kuruta en fixant ses chevilles avec intérêt. « C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? Je peux m'habiller comme ça plus souvent, si tu veux. »

« … ? Heu. Oui, enfin, je pense pas que demain tu sois du même avis. »

Intrigué, le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Oh. »

Silence.

Kurapika leva les mains pour reprendre la lutte qui l'opposait au morceau de tissus.

« Eh, ne t'acharnes pas trop dessus, quant même, tu vas le… »

_Shrack. _

« … déchirer. »

« AÏE ! Il… Il m'a agressé, il m'a arraché les cheveux ! »

« … »

Léolio retint un hoquet de rire. Kurapika, hunter de la black list et garde du corps, se tenait la tête à deux mains, les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il venait de s'arracher des cheveux en tentant de s'enlever un ruban.

C'était un spectacle à la fois distrayant et touchant.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Kurapika ? » demanda t-il d'un ton goguenard.

« Oui ! S'il-te-plaît ! Il est en… heu… »

Une + une.

« … deux parties, mais, mais, mais… Elles sont toujours accrochées. Elle fait bien les nœuds, ta mère. Je la déteste. »

« J'arrive. »

Léolio se leva et alla se pencher au dessus de son kuruta, démêlant les nœuds avec une dextérité toute médicale.

« … Voilà. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, c'était juste une mèche qui… »

C'était mouillé. Sucré. Doux. Chaud. Et très alcoolisé.

Léolio se jetta brusquement en arrière.

« Heu… K... Kurapika… T-tu viens de m'embrasser, là ? »

« Oui. »

Le blondinet fixait sur lui de grands yeux pleins de candeur.

« J'embrasse mal ? Toi, c'était très bien, tout à l'heure. »

« Heu… A-attend… Je sais que… que tu es ivre, mais, mais quant même ! Qu-qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Noyé dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, le Kuruta eut une petite moue offensée.

« Quoiii ? On est fiancés, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu m'as embrassé, je t'embrasse, c't'un prêté pour un rendu. »

« … »

« Tu m'embrasses encore ? »

« Oui, heu, ben, non, hein. »

Le regard du Kuruta glissa vers la bouteille à demi-pleine qui campait dans son dos.

« Ah, non, l'alcool, ça suffit pour ce soir, OK ? » s'écria le médecin en s'empressant d'éloigner la bouteille. « Au dodo, maintenant. »

« Mmh… Dodo ? »

« Oui. Dodo. »

« Tu me mets en pyjama ? »

« …Qu… NON ! Tant pis pour toi, tu dormiras tout habillé. »

« …Toi aussi, alors. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir… »

« Je dois être vraiment très fatigué. Je sens que je ne vais pas avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au lit tout seul… »

Léolio scruta le visage du Kuruta. Si le regard de son ami n'avait pas été aussi nébuleux, il l'aurait presque suspecté de faire des sous-entendus.

« … Très bien. Je vais te porter… »

Grand sourire.

« Merci. »

Kurapika était léger. Il était léger, et il portait une robe. Léolio portait Kurapika, travesti en fille et léger comme une plume, dans ses bras.

« Tu me poses, maintenant ? Je veux dormir. Dodo. »

« Heu, oui, pardon. Dodo. »

Il le déposa sur le lit.

« … »

« … Lâche mon cou, Kurapika. »

« Mmmh… Non. »

« Lâche mon cou, ou je me fâche. »

« Nan. »

« Kurapika… »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

« … »

« S'il te plaît. »

« _... Quoi ?_ »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

« _N… Nan… ! _»

« _Fais-moi l'amour._ »

« Ah… t'as pas la force de persuasion de ma mère, désolé… »

« Je la déteste. »

« Je sais, oui. Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose qu'on regrettera tous les deux demain matin ! Surtout moi… Je n'ai pas envie d'être passé à tabac… »

« Mais ! Je promet de pas te tuer. De toute façon j'aurais tout oublié. »

« Ouais ben ça c'est pas sûr, hein… »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Non. Tu es ivre mort, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu racontes. Tu n'es même plus capable de réfléchir ! Pourquoi tu me demandes… ça… à moi ? Tu es un garçon, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. Non. Heu… »

Le jeune médecin se dégagea brutalement, reculant de quelques pas – par mesure de prudence.

« Ça suffit. Vraiment. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »

« … méchant, » murmura faiblement le Kuruta en remontant la couverture sur son menton. « Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Puisqu'on va se marier ! »

« Tu n'as aucune envie de m'épouser, Kurapika. Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, ce qu'on va faire. »

« Meuh si. »

« Non. »

« … Alors, tu veux vraiment pas… »

« _Dors._ »

Le blondinet, luttant contre l'irrésistible appel des profondeurs embrumées du sommeil, se releva sur un coude, observant avec perplexité le méchant-qui-n'avait-pas-voulu-le-réconforter s'installer dans un fauteuil.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil. J'ai le droit ? »

« Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. Si à cinq tu n'es pas sous la couette à côté de moi, je vais chercher ta mère et je lui dit que tu fais lit à part. »

« Hein ? »

« Un. Deux. Heu… »

Un + un + un.

« … Trois. »

« D'ACCORD ! J'arrive ! J'arrive… »

« Quant même. »

Léolio grommela en se glissant sous les couvertures, se faisant la remarque que, si Kurapika n'était plus irritable en état d'ivresse, il était _fatiguant_.

« Dis, tu es sûr qu'on pourrait pas… »

« _Non !_ »

« Boooon… J'ai rien dis… »

« J'éteins la lumière. »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« … Pourquoi tu dis ça de manière aussi enjouée ? »

« … »

« Bonne nuit. »

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

Léolo ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il était fatigué.

_Vraiment_ fatigué.

« Kurapika. »

« Quoi ? »

« Reste de ton côté du lit. »

« Mais ! »

* * *

« Kirua… »

« Mmh ? »

« C'est mal… »

« Meuh non. »

Par mesure de précaution, le jeune assassin jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la porte fermée du salon, et baissa le son de la télé.

« C'est pas des films pour nous, Kirua… »

« C'est tout leur intérêt. »

« Kirua… Vaut mieux éteindre… Y'a même pas d'histoire… »

« Y'a pas besoin d'histoire. »

« Kirua… »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?_ »

« Argh ! »

« Argh ! Ah, c'est vous, Linda. J'ai cru que c'était Kurapika. On se serait fait écorchés vifs. »

« Ce n'est pas un film pour vous ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois, Kirua, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous dormez dans le salon qu'il faut en profiter pour regarder la télé aussi tard le soir ! »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

« … »

« Ce genre de film est interdit aux moins de 18 ans ! »

« Je me disais, aussi. »

« … »

Maman avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Il vous faut au moins la présence d'un adulte ! » déclara t-elle fermement en se laissant tomber près des gosses sur le canapé.

« … hein ? »

« C'est dommage, vous auriez dû arriver plus tôt, le meilleur moment est passé. »

« Il fallait m'appeler, vous n'avez pas à regarder ce genre de films seuls. »

« Navré. J'y penserais, la prochaine fois. »

« … »

Kirua et Maman, allongés sur le ventre sur le lit défait, fixait le poste dans un regard d'une inquiétante intensité. La lumière bleuâtre qui se reflétait sur leur visage leur donnait l'allure de deux vampires en manque d'hémoglobine.

Gon grogna et préféra se rabattre du côté des oreillers, enfouissant sa tête sous l'un d'eux et essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Entreprise rendue très dure par les bruits insolites qui s'échappaient du poste, et qui le fut encore plus lorsque Kirua questionna en toute apparente franchise :

« Vous croyez que Léolio et Kurapika, ils sont en train de faire ça, en ce moment ? »

Maman n'eut pas l'air de percevoir l'ironie sardonique du propos et étudia l'écran avec attention.

« Ça ? Ooooh non. J'en doute fort. Pas si Léolio a hérité de son père, en tout cas. »

Gon serra l'oreiller contre ses oreilles avec l'énergie du désespoir.


	3. Chapter 3

La blabla du goupil : Il y a un curé, là-dedans. Je ne sais pas si les curés prennent leur retraite. Je n'y connais rien. Mais comme il s'agit d'un autre monde que le notre, ici on va dire que oui… /a la flemme de s'informer/

Et pis aussi : Un gros gros gros **merci** à tous les reviewers ! Je vous aim-heu !

* * *

Il était onze heure du matin, et c'était une merveilleuse matinée de printemps qui riait sur la campagne. Le soleil pâle chauffait doucement le plumage des oiseaux engourdis par la fraîcheur de la nuit, les dernières gouttes de rosée glissaient des feuilles tendres des arbrisseaux, les fleurs épanouissaient timidement leurs pétales aux rayons dorés, et la voiture s'assoupissait sagement dans le garage. Par la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine, un courent d'air frais embaumait le thym et le romarin.

Il était onze heure du matin, et Léolio regarda sa montre pour la sixième fois.

Il se trouvait seul face à la table du petit déjeuner – préparé par ses soins.

Souhaitant conserver ses organes à l'intérieur de son corps, il attendait patiemment les autres pour boire son café, ainsi que Maman le lui avait inculqué petit.

Et cela faisait _longtemps_ qu'il attendait.

Il comprenait parfaitement que Kurapika ait du mal à se lever ce matin, il connaissait les douloureux symptômes engendrés par une importante absorption d'alcool pendant une soirée.

Par contre il se posait plus de questions pour les trois autres.

* * *

Kurapika se tenait la tête à deux mains, Maman baillait à s'en faire ressortir la mâchoire, Gon se frottait les yeux comme s'il essayait de se les écraser, et Kirua venait de s'effondrer dans son bol de céréales.

Le spectacle qu'ils offraient au jeune médecin relevait d'un pathétisme passablement lamentable.

« Très bien, je peux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué cette nuit ? » soupira t-il.

C'était à sa mère et aux gosses qu'il s'adressait ; il ne savait que trop bien ce que Kurapika avait fait la veille au soir. Ce fut pourtant le blondinet qui lui répondit.

« Je ne sais pas, figure-toi. C'est bizarre, mais… Je me souviens du repas, et après… plus rien. »

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de faire un effort de mémoire. Effort douloureux.

« Aïe… » marmonna t-il en se saisissant de nouveau le crâne. « Par contre, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête… »

« Oh. Oui, c'est… bizarre, c'est vrai. Heu… Quant je suis remonté… Tu dormais déjà. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Léolio observa d'un regard impassible, où perçait peut-être un soupçon de circonspection, les trois autres protagonistes.

Maman possédait au fond de ses yeux cette légère brume cristalline, propre à ces personnes étranges dont la noirceur de l'âme est imprégnée d'une sensation diffuse de mystère, et qui n'était chez elle que le résultat d'une nuit blanche. Gon vacillait d'avant en arrière, ne sachant plus trop lui-même s'il était éveillé ou endormi, et Kirua épongeait le lait renversé sur la table avec sa figure.

« Vous trois. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? »

Maman bailla.

« Ils ont voulu que je leur raconte une histoire… Me suis épuisée à la tâche… »

« Chpèce de menteuje, » bloblota Kirua dans son petit déjeuner.

« Zzz. »

Les trois zombis retournèrent à leur demi-sommeil.

Kurapika leur jeta un regard de côté entre deux martèlements de son crâne.

« Si tu veux mon avis, » glissa t-il à Léolio, « il vaudrait mieux retirer la télé du salon le temps que ces deux-là y dorment. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec sagesse. Retirer la télévision, et fermer la porte de la cave à double-tour.

* * *

Les semaines commencèrent à passer plus ou moins rapidement. Kurapika avait vaguement réussi à se persuader qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements – et sous-vêtements – féminins les trois quarts de son temps ; Gon, Kirua et Léolio avaient sagement appris, à coup de regards noirs et de doigts écrasés, à ne pas tenter de le désillusionner ; Maman ne s'était pas absentée plus d'une ou deux autres fois, pour d'obscures affaires sur lesquelles Léolio, jugeant que ce serait aussi intelligent que de demander à Kurapika la couleur de son soutien-gorge, avait préféré ne pas la questionner ; et le temps s'écoulait, interminable, plongeant leur petit monde dans une sorte de rêve éveillé à l'atmosphère douce-amère qui serrait de plus en plus le cœur du pauvre Léolio.

Quant à Maman, elle ne semblait pas y être un tant soit peu sensible.

Elle. Préparait. Quelque chose.

Songea Kurapika en l'observant du haut de l'escalier.

Le jeune homme resserra les pans de son gilet en soie fushia (« _Tu aimes ce gilet._ » « O-oui… ») autour de lui, se calfeutrant dans l'ombre.

Maman, le combiné calé entre son épaule et son oreille, faxait quelque chose près du téléphone.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques moments. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Silence.

« Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ? »

Silence.

« … Mais ce n'est pas un problème, ça. Et puis je paierais ce qu'il faudra, vous savez. »

Silence.

« Mais puisque je paierais ! Vous pouvez parfaitement… »

Silence.

« Mais si, vous pouvez parfaitement le faire ! Vous n'avez qu'a l'insérer dans vos nouveaux modèles… Ça vous en fera au moins un d'original… »

Silence.

« Je paierais, je vous dis, Mad… Madame ? Allô ? Oh ! Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! La pouffiasse ! »

Elle fixa le téléphone pendant quelques instants – Kurapika s'étonna presque de ne pas voir le plastique du combiné commencer à fondre.

Elle soupira profondément et raccrocha.

Nouveau silence.

« Je sais que tu es là, Kurapika. Descend tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… »

Le blondinet laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Il sentait confusément que sa bonne étoile avait agoni depuis pas mal de temps.

« Oui ? » murmura t-il faiblement en descendant l'escalier d'un pas lourd, accablé par le poids du destin.

Maman farfouilla dans le fax, en sortit la feuille qu'il contenait, et la brandit sous le nez du blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Kurapika cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ta robe de mariée. »

Le hurlement de terreur absolue du Kuruta envahit toute la maison, de la cave au grenier. Même Gon et Kirua, qui tentaient d'apprendre le galop à des vaches à quelques champs de là, crurent percevoir quelque chose.

Léolio se jeta dans l'escalier et le dévala à toute allure.

« Kurapika ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le blond jeune homme, pâle et tremblant de tous ses membres, pointait la feuille toujours brandie par Maman du doigt.

Léolio écarta son ami, s'approcha et la saisit.

Maman, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi la petite avait hurlé de cette manière, le laissa faire.

« Maman. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« La robe de mariage de ta copine. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Léolio réfléchit et contempla longuement la feuille.

« Ah ! Oh, si, je vois… »

Il la tourna dans l'autre sens.

« Mais c'est quant même… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fabriques ! C'était dans le bon sens, voyons… »

Le jeune médecin la fixa d'un regard vide.

« Oh ? »

Il retourna la feuille.

« Oh. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Dans le dos de Léolio, Kurapika s'adossa au mur pour s'empêcher de défaillir.

« … Tu es sûre que c'est dans le bon sens ? »

« Mais oui. »

Léolio observa de nouveau la feuille, jusqu'à ce qu'une sourde impression d'indignation outrée ne baigne le moindre petit trait de son visage.

« _Il est hors de question que Kurapika porte cette chose infâme ! C'est immonde, c'est…_ »

« C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. »

« _… c'est très bien dessiné, mais Kurapika ne la portera pas ! NON !_ »

Maman fixa son fils, fulminant de rage, et sa future belle-fille, écroulée contre un mur et le regard hagard.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça ? Moi je la trouve très jolie, cette robe… »

« Tu appelles ça une robe, toi ? »

« Mais oui, je… »

Frustrée d'être incomprise, Maman arracha la feuille des mains de son fiston et la scruta avec attention, tentant de trouver ce qui pouvait déranger les deux autres.

« … C'est très à la mode, Léolio. Toutes les filles portent des robes courtes, de nos jours. »

« NON, Maman, c'est FAUX ! _Personne_ ne porte ce genre de robe ! »

« Je te dis que c'est à la mode. »

« Dans les quartiers chauds de la capitale, peut-être ! Mais nulle part ailleurs, crois-moi ! »

« Tu me fais honte, Léolio. Tu es encore plus vieux jeu que ton père. »

« Ah, ne mêle pas Papa à ça, hein ! Je ne crois pas que tu ais porté ce genre de… de ''robe'', à votre mariage, hein ! »

« Mgrh. Il m'avait fait la vie pour que j'achète un modèle classique. »

« Il a eut bien raison. C'était un homme sensé. »

« Dooooonc… C'est n… ? »

« C'est NON. »

« Bon… »

Elle semblait terriblement déçue. Elle jeta un dernier vague regard au croquis, ses beaux yeux cristallins brillants de tristesse.

« C'est moi qui l'avais dessiné, et tout… J'avais cherché des modèles… J'y ai vraiment passé du temps… »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à m'apitoyer, Maman. »

Le ton de Léolio était sans réplique. Maman laissa aussitôt son défaitisme larmoyant de côté, et déchira la feuille en deux.

« Bien, tant pis, alors. De toute façon il aurait fallu que je la couse moi-même. »

« Ça règle la question. »

« … Et un costume traditionnel, alors ? De danseuse du ventre ? »

Kurapika explosa en sanglots.

* * *

La robe était crème, comme prévu depuis le départ, avec des reflets nacrés.

Kurapika se tourna légèrement de profil et s'observa dans la glace, tandis que la couturière s'occupait de l'ourlet des manches.

Maman l'avait traîné en centre-ville au début de l'après-midi, et, au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas : il se sentait beaucoup plus rassuré en ayant vu et essayé le modèle choisi. La confiance qu'il accordait à Linda avait atteint le degré maximal en matière de néant absolu.

La jeune vendeuse leva un visage souriant vers lui.

« Elle vous va à ravir, Mademoiselle, vous êtes resplendissante. »

« Grmpf. Merci. »

Kurapika ne partageait pas son avis.

Non.

Il ne le partageait pas.

Lorsqu'on est un garçon, on ne se trouve pas resplendissant dans une robe de mariée.

Il ne partageait donc pas l'avis de la jeune femme.

Tenta t-il de se persuader.

« Tu es magnifique, Kurapika ! Splendide ! »

L'interpellé ferma longuement les yeux, une expression blasée figée sur la figure.

« Linda. Vous n'étiez pas sensée aller louer la salle des fêtes pendant que j'essaierais la robe ? »

« Ça y est, c'est fait. Elle est réservée pour samedi prochain ! Je pourrais bientôt te considérer comme ma fille à part entière ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? »

« … Ça l'est. »

« Je passais juste te prévenir que j'enchaînais avec l'achat des alliances. Quant tu sortiras, tu me trouveras dans la bijouterie, au coin de la rue. »

« Entendu. Je… Eh mais ! Les alliances, on est pas sensé les voir, Léolio et m… LINDA ! »

Le blondinet s'égosilla en vain, Maman avait déjà franchi la porte du magasin de vêtements.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint la couturière en piquant une aiguille dans le tissu, je suis certaine qu'elle va en choisir de très belles. Elle a l'air d'être une femme sensée. »

« … Oh tiens ? Vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça… Tenez, par exemple, il y a deux jours, une espèce d'hurluberlue nous a faxé un modèle de robe de mariée… Il y avait moins de tissu dessus que sur un mouchoir de poche ! Et elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'on la fasse ! Je vous jure, il y a des gens qui sont d'un sans-gêne… »

« … Sans rire. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son reflet nacré dans le miroir.

Samedi, il allait épouser Léolio.

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas.

Non.

Elle ne l'enchantait pas.

* * *

Le curé avait fêté ses 55 ans la semaine précédente.

C'était un homme habitué aux vices et étrangetés des mœurs de ce siècle ; en trente ans de carrière, il avait vu pas mal de personne à la mentalité puissamment imprévisible défiler sur le pavé marbré de sa petite église. Aussi ne fut-il pas excessivement surpris lorsque le charmant jeune couple, sur l'union duquel il comptait bien finir sa carrière en beauté, vint le voir pour lui annoncer de but en blanc, quelques minutes avant la cérémonie :

« Cette jeune femme, c'est un garçon, ce mariage est un faux, ne nous inscrivez pas sur les registres. »

Le curé cligna des yeux en regardant Léolio, regarda Kurapika, et cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Des mariées aussi jolies, c'était extrêmement rare, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Qu'elles aient un regard aussi froid et qu'elles soient des garçons, c'était encore plus rare.

Il ferma longuement les paupières et inspira calmement. Il avait espéré une fin de carrière paisible.

« Monsieur, » siffla t-il lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, « les boissons ne sont pas sensées être entamées avant la fin de la cérémonie. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre ! Kurapika, dis-lui… »

« Je vous assure que je suis un garçon, monsieur. Croyez-moi, je le sais mieux que personne. »

Le curé grimaça.

« Vous êtes maquillé et vous êtes en robe de mariée, » fit-il remarquer.

Léolio s'empressa de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du Kuruta. Il préférait ignorer la remarque acerbe qui s'apprêtait à en sortir.

« Il le sait aussi, » assura t-il. « En fait, Kurapika a eut la gentillesse… et l'amabilité… d'ailleurs je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, d'accepter de se faire passer pour ma fiancée auprès de ma mère. Vous comprenez, elle est malade, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, et… »

Le curé jeta un coup d'œil à la femme brune débordante d'énergie qui, en équilibre instable sur un escabeau, accrochait une banderole au portail de l'église.

« … ça lui fait extraordinairement plaisir de savoir que je vais me marier. Alors… Si vous pouviez jouer le jeu… Faire semblant… S'il vous plaît ? »

Léolio pris les yeux larmoyant et le regard désespéré d'un petit chien battu.

Du point de vue du curé, qui frissonna et recula imperceptiblement, il ressemblait plus à un gros chien miteux et toxicomane.

« Bon, écoutez, » finit-il par articuler, « ce n'est pas qu'on puisse dire que je suis homophobe, mais il n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes de marier deux garçons… »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est un _faux_ mariage ! »

« … Peut-être, mais comprenez-moi : je prends ma retraite la semaine prochaine, et si jamais mes supérieurs apprennent que je me suis amusé à faire un mariage blanc, je… »

Un jacuzzi.

Un grand jacuzzi.

Au milieu d'un immense jardin peuplé de rhododendrons et de jolies horticultrices.

Avec, à ses côtés, une gentille petite aide-soignante de moins de 25 ans pour lui tendre son champagne.

Il saisit la liasse de billets verts que Kurapika lui brandissait sous le nez et gratifia le jeune couple d'un charmant sourire.

« … Car, mes enfants, votre intention est très louable, et ce sera un honneur pour moi que d'y contribuer. Je souhaite vivement à votre pauvre mère de retrouver la santé, monsieur. »

Léolio ne répondit pas, fusillant Kurapika du regard tandis que le curé s'éloignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura le blondinet d'une voix plus glaciale que s'il s'était adressé à Victoria.

« … Oh, rien, » répondit le pauvre jeune homme en récupérant le porte-feuille que Kurapika avait extirpé de sa veste une minute auparavant.

Là-haut sur son escabeau, Maman n'appréciait que très moyennement que ses enfants discutent avec le curé sans elle.

* * *

Un beau jacuzzi.

Sans oublier une immense véranda.

Avec une roseraie, peut-être.

Il achèterait un vieux manoir qu'il ferait restaurer.

Par de jolies restauratrices.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont racontés comme salades ? »

Les billets disparurent dans les replis de la soutane.

« Rien, Madame, rassurez-vous. Ils étaient simplement venus discuter de… la décoration. »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont racontés comme salades ?_ »

Les yeux noisette de Maman vrillaient le front du pauvre homme. Il déglutit.

Cette femme va bientôt mourir, tenta t-il de se persuader en ignorant vainement le regard presque douloureux de Linda.

« Mais… Rien... Je vous assure… Rien du tout… Je… »

« Moi j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas pressés de se marier. On dirait que tout ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est de retarder leur union… J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas parlé dans ce sens. »

« Non non. »

« Parce que vous allez les marier. »

« Oui oui. »

« _Vous allez les marier. _»

« Oui. »

« _Et aujourd'hui._ »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

« Oui. »

Elle lui vrilla encore un peu le front du regard, histoire de bien imposer sa volonté, et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

Le curé frémit et tâta la liasse de billets d'un geste mal assuré. Le jacuzzi, le manoir, la roseraie et les petites esthéticiennes à domicile, ce n'était décidément pas un prix suffisant pour faire face à cette femme.

Tant pis.

Après tout, ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais.

* * *

Kurapika fixait la porte ouverte, derrière son épaule, d'un regard lourd d'intensité. Ignorant les coups d'œil perplexes que lui jetaient le curé et la petite assemblée réunis dans l'église.

Léolio lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« Kurapika. Inutile de fixer la porte comme ça. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir intérêt à venir s'opposer à notre mariage. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

Devant eux, le curé toussa pour récupérer leur attention.

« Bien. Heu… Je disais donc : monsieur, désirez-vous ép… »

« Oui-oui. »

« … Bien. Et… Mademoiselle… Heu… Mademoiselle… »

Il loucha sur son registre.

« Ku… Kurapika… Désirez-vous épouser… ? »

Sa phrase agonisa au fond de sa gorge sous le peu de chaleur du regard du Kuruta.

Kurapika était écœuré.

_Mademoiselle Kurapika._

Quelle horreur.

« Désirez-vous… ép… ? »

« ... »

« … Mademoiselle ? »

_Est… Est-ce qu'il sait, pour les mignonnes cuisinières et le fait que je les marie quant même ?_

Des murmures intrigués commençaient à résonner sous la voûte de l'église, les visages des invités reflétant une légère surprise teintée de curiosité vivement amusée.

Tout le monde a toujours rêvé d'assister à un mariage où la mariée hurlerait un grand « NAAAAAAOOOOON ! » au dernier moment, avant de s'enfuir pas la porte.

Alors tout le monde espérait.

Léolio grimaça et poussa légèrement le blondinet du coude.

« Kurapika. C'est à toi. »

« Mmh ? Oh. Oui. C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Oui oui. J'accepte, oui. »

Sa voix donnait l'impression du déclic d'un revolver qu'on charge.

Tout le monde soupira de déception.

Le curé frémit.

« B-bien. Parfait. Je pense donc que je peux vous déclarer… Mari et… et femme… Oui… Je pense… »

_Regarde au-dessus de leur tête. Pas dans leurs yeux. Surtout pas dans leurs yeux. Tu vas te trahir._

« T-très bien. Et maintenant… heu… les alliances ? »

Silence dans la salle.

Gon se leva d'un bond sur son siège, entraînant Kirua à sa suite.

Les gosses portaient des costumes de garçons d'honneur d'un beau noir profond, tout à fait convenables – aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître avec Maman dans les parages. Gon n'avait pas très bien compris la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille ; ils étaient tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec une nichée d'écureuils au sommet d'un hêtre, lorsque Maman les avait hélés du pied de l'arbre, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres et un sac de vêtements à la main. Kirua s'était empressé de la rejoindre, avait vaguement regardé dans le sac, et avait chuchoté à Linda quelque chose que Gon n'avait pas pu saisir.

Mais il aurait juré que c'était des menaces.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient munis de leurs élégants costumes.

L'adolescent brun agrippa son ami par la manche, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Les alliances ! C'est toi qui les as ! »

Kirua détourna les yeux, plissant les paupières et fronçant les sourcils. Il réfléchissait.

« … Ah bon ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'affola Gon, « je te les ais données avant de partir ! »

« … Ah bon ? » répéta Kirua en farfouillant dans ses poches.

« Kirua ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »

Dans la salle, les chuchotements reprenaient doucement de la vigueur.

La mariée ne s'était pas enfuie en courant, mais on avait peut-être au moins perdu les alliances.

Le curé s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main. Son instinct naturel lui soufflait que plus la cérémonie serait rapidement expédiée, plus ses chances de garder une espérance de vie élevée seraient fortes.

Kurapika posait un regard ambigu sur le jeune assassin, dans lequel l'espoir combattait férocement l'exaspération. Quant à Léolio, il surveillait attentivement la couleur des yeux de son ami.

Maman soupira sur sa chaise.

Kirua, fouillant de plus en plus loin dans les tréfonds de ses poches, leva les yeux vers la coupole dorée du plafond, un air inspiré sur le visage.

« Attend… Attend… Je crois que ça me revient… Heu… Heu… Je me rappelle… d'écureuils… »

« C'était hier après-midi, Kirua ! »

« Mmh… Possible… Tu dis que tu me les as données avant de partir ? Attend que je me concentre… Je revois… la petite table du téléphone… Mais oui… c'est là que j'ai laissé… »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« … mes dragées à la pistache… »

« Kirua… »

« Donc… Tu m'as donné les alliances… C'est doré, ces machins-là, je crois… Attend… Ça va peut-être me revenir… Je… Eh… »

Le murmure songeur du jeune garçon s'interrompit lorsqu'il constata avec surprise que sa vue sur la coupole avait fait place à un panorama restreint sur le dallage marbré.

« … Eh ? »

Gon s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa avec inquiétude Maman, qui, s'étant levée et approchée d'eux, avait saisit Kirua par les chevilles et le secouait avec ténacité la tête en bas.

Un silence contemplatif s'était emparé des invités. Tout le monde était assez satisfait ; la mariée était toujours présente, certes ; on allait sans doute bientôt retrouver les alliances, certes ; mais la mère du marié s'évertuait tout de même généreusement à secouer l'un des garçons d'honneur comme un prunier : on pouvait donc considérer n'être pas venu pour rien.

Les tintements d'objets incongrus tombant sur le sol brisèrent bientôt ce pieux silence.

Ce furent tout d'abord trois ou quatre sucettes au citron, qui se brisèrent dans leur emballage plastifié ; suivit bientôt un paquet entier de berlingots à la noix de coco, qui s'écrasa sur le dallage dans un lourd crépitement de sucre éclaté ; puis, ce fut le tour d'un trousseau de clés, que Léolio identifia avec mauvaise humeur comme étant celui du débarras où il avait enfermé la télévision ; un briquet ; un autre trousseau de clés – se rapportant cette fois-ci au garage et à la voiture ; deux paquets de chewing-gums à l'orange-sanguine ; un porte-feuille – Léolio écarquilla les yeux et tâta avec stupéfaction la poche de sa veste ; une pile électrique ; un mouchoir de poche en dentelle brodé au nom des Zoldyck ; un téléphone portable dernier cri ; une poignée de noix ; un sachet de mikados à l'eucalyptus ; trois morceaux de sucre ; du pain d'épice dans du papier aluminium ; un sachet de café instantané ; un petit miké en peluche ; et, enfin, éclair froid et fugitif glissant sous sa chemise, se coinçant dans le col, se dégageant dans son cou, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux et tintant sur le carrelage, les alliances.

Maman lâcha aussitôt Kirua – qui gémit de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le sol de marbre – et se pencha pour les ramasser, avant d'aller les tendre avec hauteur à ses enfants. Le regard frigorifiant qu'elle jeta à Kirua en se retournant indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait que peu apprécié qu'il la menace de tout dévoiler sur son état de santé, si jamais elle les obligeait à porter les jolis costumes choisis par sa personne.

Le curé respira.

« B-bien, » reprit-il. « V-vous pouvez… échanger les alliances… voilà… Et… vous pouvez aussi… embrasser la mariée. Je crois. Je crois… »

Il sentit un filet de transpiration lui glisser dans la nuque.

Léolio se tourna vers Kurapika. Le blondinet fixait l'anneau ornant son doigt et brillant d'une lueur malsaine d'un regard où l'incrédulité côtoyait une sorte d'impassible horreur.

Il lui toucha l'épaule, attirant son regard.

Le Kuruta revint à la réalité, et comprit.

« N-non, » articula t-il dans un chuchotement rauque.

« Je t'en prie. Ne viens pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas, je sais que c'est faux. »

Et il l'embrassa.

L'assemblée éclata en applaudissements et en cris de joie – tout le monde était content, tout le monde avait eu son quart d'heure de récréation grâce à Linda.

Gon, oubliant momentanément que le mariage était un faux et que s'il avait été vrai cela aurait inclut l'homosexualité de ses deux amis, leur fit un grand sourire plein de joie et frappa dans ses mains à tout rompre.

Kirua ramassa ses affaires à la hâte – Linda allait payer pour le massacre de ses bonbons. Il s'empara de la peluche de Miké en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Karuto n'avait pas à laisser traîner ses jouets dans ses affaires.

Maman donnait l'impression de se gorger de satisfaction comme une sangsue du sang de ses victimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Le blabla du goupil : Quant on écrit une fic d'un seul tenant, il y a quelque chose de très douloureux qui s'appelle la séparation en chapitres… Voui, parce que vous allez vous apercevoir que la scène du mariage n'était pas finie… Mais si je l'avais laissée en entier, ça m'aurait fait un dernier chapitre beaucoup trop petit, et… et…

Bref. Tout ça pour vous demander de m'excuser sur l'inégalité de mes chapitres et la longueur de celui-ci… é.è Pardon…

* * *

Des louves.

Elles lui faisaient penser à des louves.

Un infâme troupeau de prédatrices sous-alimentées.

Il frissonna, sentant leurs regards dériver lentement vers lui, mais, traîtres, faisant semblant de ne pas s'y arrêter.

Léolio distingua son blondinet recroquevillé sur une chaise près du buffet et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

Kurapika désigna le troupeau affamé d'un geste vague et discret de la main.

« Je crois que je ne les aime pas. Qui est-ce ? »

Elles étaient une dizaine.

Elégamment habillées, sourires éclatants et yeux brillants, elles gravitaient paisiblement autour d'une Maman aux anges.

Léolio leur jeta un regard impassible.

« Oh. Elles ? Ce sont les amies de Maman. Ses grandes amies. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle les a toujours connues. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller leur parler. Je suis pratiquement certain que je ne vais pas les aimer. »

« Ne te force pas. Je pense la même chose. »

Le blondinet pencha légèrement la tête de côté, fixant son attention sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Il y en a une qui a l'air gentille… Celle avec le chignon gris et les yeux bleus… On dirait une petite grand-mère… Toute douce… »

« Celle-là ? Mmh. Oui. C'est vrai. Je pensais la même chose que toi, jusqu'au jour où elle m'a jeté dans un lac pendant une promenade en bateau pour vérifier si je savais nager. »

« Tu sais nager. »

« Pas l'année de mes six ans. »

« Oh. »

La douce grand-mère aux yeux bleus et au chignon gris croisa le regard de Kurapika fixé sur elle, et lui fit un gentil petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire éclatant.

Le blondinet déglutit.

« Bon, » continua le jeune médecin, « elle a quant même plongé pour aller me chercher quant elle a vu que je ne remontais pas au bout de cinq minutes, mais n'empêche que depuis j'ai toujours des frissons quant je suis obligé de l'approcher… »

« Léolio. Elles nous regardent. »

« … Fais comme si de rien n'était. Elle finit toujours par se lasser quant elle voit qu'on ne lui porte pas d'attention… »

« Je veux dire, elles nous regardent _toutes_. »

« Oh ? »

En effet, le troupeau, à présent enveloppé d'une lourde vague de silence, braquait des regards étincelants et des sourires comme figés dans de la cire sur les jeunes mariés.

Kurapika trouva les canines de Maman plus longues que d'habitude.

Léolio lui saisit le bras.

« Bon. Heu. Viens, on s'en va. »

* * *

« LEOLIO ! Mon vieux ! Ça fait bien des siècles qu'on t'a pas vu ! Comment va ? »

Evidemment. Bien sûr. Tout l'inconvénient des mariages. Quant ce n'était pas les amies de sa belle-mère c'était ceux de son mari, songea Kurapika avec fatalité.

… De Linda et de Léolio, corrigea t-il aussitôt.

« Ah… Stéphane.. » murmura Léolio avec un sourire contrit.

Kurapika soupira et se plaça dans le large dos de son ami, tentant de se faire oublier.

Le nouveau venu s'approchait à grands pas, collé de près par une fille sautillante. Il arriva à leur hauteur et plaqua deux mains sur les épaules du jeune médecin dans un mouvement exubérant, une expression jubilante débordant de son visage.

Le Kuruta s'attendait presque à la voir couler sur le parquet.

« Ça fait un sacré bail ! Au moins six ans, que tu t'es volatilisé ! On se demandait ce que tu devenais ! Et ta mère, qui nous annonce que tu passes l'examen de hunters ! Elle changera pas, celle-là, hein ! Elle est unique ! Ce qu'on a pu rigoler ! »

La jeune fille sautillante saisit le bras de Stéphane et sautilla.

« Voui, on s'est bien marré ! Mais c'est bizarre… Linda, elle avait l'air d'y croire dur comme fer… Et elle était pas contente que nous on y croie pas… »

« On a parié que t'étais allé draguer les minettes sous les tropiques ! »

« Heu. Pas vraiment. En fait, je… »

« _Mais Stéphane ! Il est pas au courant, Léolio !_ »

« … ne suis pas au courant de quoi ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! »

Stéphane éclata d'un grand rire exubérant _et_ jubilant, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille sautillante qui, elle, sautilla.

« Sissi et moi… C'est fait ! Ça y est ! »

« Oui ! C'est fait ! » sautilla Sissi.

Léolio eut un moment de doute. Il leva un bras et se gratta le haut du crâne, avant de le rabaisser précipitamment lorsque Kurapika, par un discret coup de pied dans le tibia, lui signala qu'il se considérait un peu trop découvert ainsi.

« Oh. Heu. C'est bien. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? »

La sauterelle éclata d'un grand rire cristallin et sautilla au coup de Stéphane.

« On s'est fiancé ! »

« Et on s'est marié ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Ah ? Oh, et bien, je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment ! »

Moi aussi, songea Kurapika. Et je serais encore plus heureux si vous pouviez être mariés ailleurs que dans mon entourage.

« On a voulu t'inviter au mariage, » continua la bondissante sauterelle, « mais on a pas réussi à te joindre… »

« Ah, ouais. Ben, ça, c'est… navrant. Vraiment. »

Stéphane haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Aucune importance, mon vieux ! Du moment qu'on peut venir au tien ! »

« … Oui… Bien sûr… »

« D'ailleurs… »

Le blondinet retint un hoquet d'horreur. Il tournait le dos à Stéphane, donc il ne le voyait pas, il n'aurait même pas pu le deviner, et pourtant il _sentait_ distinctement un sourire espiègle et gorgé de sous-entendus jusqu'au cœur des veines ramper en travers du visage du jeune homme.

« … Tu nous la montre, la jolie petite chose que tu as ramené de tes escapades exotiques ? »

Et il écarta Léolio sans ménagement.

Et força Kurapika à se retourner.

Le parcouru d'un regard appréciatif de haut en bas.

Sans s'occuper du haut le cœur du blondinet.

« Waouh… Léolio ! Où est-ce que tu es allé la pêcher, celle-là ? Dans le harem d'un sultan ? Bon, pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais… Mais à part ça splendide ! Tout simplement à croquer ! On a envie de la dévorer ! Tu as dû déployer des trésors de séduction pour réussir à te l'approprier… Mignonne, mignonne… Je… et… »

Mais hélas pour lui, il venait d'abandonner l'exploration visuelle du décolleté pour jeter un vague coup d'œil au visage de la jolie petite chose.

Et il connut la peur.

Pas celle qui vous pousse à vous enfuir à toutes jambes lorsque vous vous faîtes agresser par un sanglier au fond d'un bois, non.

Celle, meurtrière, puissante, insurmontable, qui s'insinue jusqu'au bout des ongles de vos orteils, qui vous domine comme une maîtresse jalouse, qui pulvérise la moindre petite once de volonté qui pourrait vous rester, et qui vous incite à rester pétrifié au milieu d'un sentier alors qu'un gigantesque bloc de pierre roule dans votre direction.

Et que vous savez parfaitement qu'il suffirait de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

Stéphane pâlit et sentit une goutte de transpiration lui couler le long de la tempe.

Sissi se glissa dans son dos et cessa de sautiller.

Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb les écrasa mentalement.

Léolio se mordit les lèvres et risqua un léger regard en direction de sa chère et tendre, craignant le pire.

Mais non, les yeux du Kuruta n'avait pas viré à l'écarlate ; en revanche, il ne leur avait jamais vu une expression aussi meurtrière.

Même face à Kuroro.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que le parasite et sa copine aient bien saisi que venir lui rendre visite n'allait plus être synonyme de reposantes vacances avec l'épouse dévouée dans les parages, et finit par prendre pitié d'eux et par saisir Kurapika par les épaules, se hâtant de l'éloigner avant que les deux invités n'ait subi un traumatisme irréversible.

Kurapika les foudroya d'un dernier regard glacial avant de se laisser entraîner.

* * *

« Ce type était odieux ! »

« Je sais, Kurapika. Je sais. »

« Absolument irrespectueux ! Tu as vu comment il parlait de moi ? Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Il me lorgnait comme… comme… un objet ! Un joli petit bibelot ! Un souvenir que tu aurais rapporté de voyage ! C'était immonde ! »

« Je sais bien… »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir ce genre de personne parmi tes amis ? »

« Ben… C'est pas vraiment un ami… »

« C'était insultant ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi froissé ! Et toi qui le laissais dire ! »

« Ben… Que voulais-tu que je dise… »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais au moins essayer de dire quelque chose ! Il s'est comporté de façon tellement écœurante ! Je la plains, la sauterelle, de l'avoir pour mari, tiens ! »

(« La sauterelle ? »)

« Qui a eut l'idée extraordinaire de l'inviter ? Ta mère je suppose ? Bien sûr ! Elle ne m'a pas consulté une seule fois ! Même pas à propos des invités ! Elle ne m'a même pas demandé si j'avais de la famille à faire venir, c'est un comble, non ! »

« Mais… tu… n'as plus… ? »

« Je sais ! Mais de toute façon, elle est parfaite, ta mère, hein ! Jamais aucune erreur ! C'est elle que tu aurais dû épouser, pas moi ! Tu aurais bien mieux fait de me laisser dans mon harem ! »

« Heu ? Kurapika… ? »

* * *

Gon souleva prudemment un coin de la nappe couvrant la grande table qui longeait le mur de la salle des fêtes.

Une sorte d'objectif noir et brillant surgit entre les plis de soie pastelle.

« Kirua. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Moi ? Rien. »

L'adolescent tira un peu plus sur la nappe ; une touffe de cheveux argentés suivit aussitôt l'objectif.

« Kirua. »

« Je filme. Pour les souvenirs ! »

« … Et pourquoi tu te caches sous la table pour faire ça ? »

* * *

La lumière chaude et dorée des spots tombait, caressante, enrobante, sur les parois d'un vert à la fois cru et doux des bouteilles de vin. Les quelques rayons qui frappaient le liquide rougeoyant faisaient valser à sa surface d'éblouissant fragment de lumière, semblables à des paillettes animées d'une vie propre. Et tout cela donnait au vin une couleur, ma foi, fort jolie.

… Songeait Kurapika en fixant les bouteilles.

Léolio, en pleine conversation médicale avec l'ancien médecin du secteur (« Comment ça, ma mère a menacé de dévoiler vos rapports avec votre secrétaire si vous refusiez de partir ? ») remarqua soudainement son blond ami, à quelques pas de là, plongé dans la contemplation des bouteilles d'alcool, une lueur d'une neutralité plus que douteuse au fond des yeux.

Il planta là son collègue et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le blondinet, le saisissant par les épaules et le mettant rapidement hors de portée de l'aura désastreuse des vins, cocktails et autres diaboliques coupes de punch.

Kurapika se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de son ami et lui jeta un coup d'œil foudroyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu m'as éloigné des boissons ? »

« Ah, on sait jamais, hein… »

« ''On sait jamais'' ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Ben… »

« Tu crois peut-être que je suis du genre à me laisser prendre au jeu de l'alcool ? »

« … »

* * *

« C'est dans la boîte ! »

« Kirua… »

* * *

« Maman. »

« Oui ? »

« L'ancien médecin, c'est quelqu'un de bien, hein ? »

« Mmh. Oui, oui. Si on veut. Quelqu'un de bien. Oui, c'est sûr. Oui. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine à propos de lui, Maman ? »

« Oh ? Non… non, rien. Rien de spécial. Enfin… sauf… Mais, de toute façon, il est parti. C'est toi qui le remplace, mon loupiot ! »

« Ce qui te dérangeait, c'est peut-être qu'il entretenait des rapports intimes avec son secrétaire… Non ? »

« …(Comment l'as-tu appris?) Oh, oui, je peux bien te le dire, maintenant. Tu es un grand garçon. Ce monstre passait _ses dimanches entiers_ à pêcher avec son secrétaire au lieu de s'occuper de sa femme ! L'odieux personnage ! »

« Oh ? Oh. Pour ma part, je pensais plutôt à des rapports amoureux… »

« QUOI ? OH ! L'INFÂME ! L'IGNOBLE ! »

« Heu, moins fort, Maman ! »

« Un cas d'adultère ! C'est absolument écœurant ! »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu l'as obligé à quitter son poste sous peine de dévoiler des rapports que tu croyais n'être que parties de pêche ? »

« … »

Maman se mit à couver son verre d'un regard où toute l'intensité de sa personne semblait être concentrée.

« Elle a un drôle de goût, cette boisson… »

« Ne détourne pas la conversation. »

Elle gratifia son fils d'un large sourire et lui fourra le verre entre les mains, avant de balayer du regard la salle parsemée de petits groupes de personnes et de mettre ses mains en porte-voix.

« A TABLE, TOUT LE MONDE ! JE CROIS BIEN QUE C'EST PRÊT ! »

« C'est drôle, que tu crois ça maintenant. »

* * *

L'entrée (pâté de poisson en croûte, petits oignons et olives cuites) venait d'être servie, et l'atmosphère de la tablée était chargée des rires et des conversations enjouées des invités, accompagnés des tintements élégants des couverts sur les assiettes en porcelaine et de la musique jazz en sourdine enclenchée plus tôt par Maman dans la matinée – elle avait été furieuse de découvrir que son CD de techno avait disparu de son emballage habituel.

C'était vraiment un agréable repas de noces. Tout le monde souriait, tout le monde riait, tout le monde semblait content.

… Tout le monde _était_ content. Car tout le monde songeait toujours à l'élégance avec laquelle Linda avait récupéré les alliances ; et tout le monde gardait un œil sur le couple marié, Maman, et les garçons d'honneur, pour ne pas risquer de rater le prochain rebondissement.

Léolio leva sa main baguée dans la lumière, et observa l'anneau brillant qui ornait son doigt.

« Elles sont belles, non ? » fit-il remarquer. « Tu as très bien choisi, c'est vrai que tu as de bons goûts… »

« Je n'ai _en aucun cas_ choisi les alliances. C'est ta mère qui s'en est chargée. Sans me concerter. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Si c'était moi qui les avais achetées, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi celles-là. »

« Ah bon ? … Pourquoi ? »

La réponse du Kuruta, chuchotée, à la limite de l'audible, lui parvint depuis l'écran des mèches blondes de la tête baissée du jeune homme.

« Parce que dans certaines tribus hindoues, le motif qui les orne est le symbole qui favorise la virilité, l'accouplement et l'enfantement. »

« … »

* * *

« Regarde, » murmura Kirua à son meilleur ami, « il y a même une fonction pour enregistrer ce que disent les gens sans les filmer ! »

« … »

* * *

Le plat principal (crabes et écrevisses fourrés la crème d'échalote sur tapis de petits pois à la sauce indienne, le tout arrosé d'un excellent Chateaubriand cuvée 1857 – Kurapika eut un léger doute lorsqu'il goûta au fond de verre qu'il venait de se verser) était presque terminé lorsque Maman saisit son couteau, le brandit d'un geste glorieusement imprégné de grandeur, et le fit teinter contre son verre à pied, réduisant les convives au silence.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! » s'écria t-elle gentiment, « J'aimerai porter un toast à nos deux amoureux ! »

Léolio sentit une affreuse grimace lui tordre le visage et Kurapika se tourna convulsivement vers la porte de la salle, qui avait dû se faire soudoyer par Maman pour terrasser le blondinet de la sensation qu'elle était fermée à triple tour si jamais il s'avisait de la regarder.

Kirua saisit le petit signe que lui faisait Maman et s'empressa d'aller brancher le micro de la chaîne hi-fi et de le lui rapporter. Elle le gratifia d'un gentil sourire et grimpa sur une chaise.

« Tout d'abord, » annonça t-elle en collant le micro à sa bouche (un grésillement aigu, à l'extrême limite de l'audible, hérissa les tympans de la tablée), « je leur souhaite évidemment tout le bonheur possible ; pour le temps que va durer leur relation. Si elle dure. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant le jeune couple. Semblant les juger.

« _Et elle va durer_. Même si nous savons tous que les relations les plus solides se basent avant tout sur une amitié sincère et pas sur un coup de chance hasardeux assaisonné d'une bonne étoile complaisante, _leur relation durera_. Avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses bas plus que ses hauts, très certainement, j'en mettrais toute ma lingerie au feu ; mais elle durera. Je leur souhaite donc, autant que possible, une vie longue et heureuse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« … Pas comme la mienne, » finit-elle par ajouter d'une voix étranglée.

Petite pause dramatique.

« Et pour que cette vie soit longue et heureuse, il leur faut nécessairement un travail _convenable_ et qui _rapporte_. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour mon petit Léolio ; médecin, c'est un travail très bien, et il a travaillé dur pour le devenir, le petit loupiot. Mais… »

Elle enveloppa le Kuruta d'un regard d'apitoiement agacé.

« … Bien que nous soyons tous d'accord pour reconnaître les bienfaits du café et des boissons chaudes, il faut avouer qu'il est tout de même bien agréable de payer son loyer dans les temps – même si je souhaite de tout mon cœur à nos deux tourtereaux de_ récupérer la maison familiale_ – et de s'acheter quelques vêtements haut de gamme par-ci par-là. Enfin. Bon. Je souhaite sincèrement à notre jolie mariée _d'obtenir un poste de secrétaire d'architecte dans le bâtiment qui borde l'avenue principale en centre-ville_. Voilà. A propos du travail, ce sera tout. C'est très important de bien gagner sa vie. Surtout que… »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, une lumière étrange vacillant au fond de ses yeux et un sourire peu explicable rampant en travers de son visage.

Kurapika se retourna pour vérifier que la porte lui donnait bien l'impression d'être toujours verrouillée.

« … Que maintenant que vous êtes mariés et que vous allez vivre ensemble, il serait temps de songer à me faire quelques petits-enfants, non ? Il serait temps d'y songer _rapidement_. Mmh. »

Des murmures de connivences vaguement grivoises s'élevèrent de l'assemblée ; Léolio desserra sa cravate pour tenter de respirer un peu mieux ; Kirua s'étouffa lui aussi, mais la cause en était différente ; et Gon se demanda où était passé tout le sang du visage de Kurapika.

« Bien évidemment, je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne verrais jamais le bout de leur nez ; hélas… »

Petite pause dramatique.

« Mais néanmoins ! J'aimerai être bien certaine, avant de disparaître, qu'un petit être s'apprête à éclore à la lumière du jour. Ça me rassurerait. »

Petite pause attendrie.

« … Cela dit, si Léolio ressemble à son père, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. »

(« Maman ! »)

« Donc, donc : beaucoup d'enfants ! Et je sais que _vous les élèverez convenablement_. Il faudra être près d'eux. Ne pas être sans arrêt par monts et par vaux. Ne pas les laisser fréquenter des gens infréquentables, comme les intellectuels. Leur faire des cadeaux, mais bien vérifier qu'ils vous offrent quelque chose en retour. Etc. Etc. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas ; Léolio a eut une bonne éducation. Oh, et surtout, le plus important : ne jamais oublier de fermer les placards à clés quant ils contiennent des pots de confitures de châtaignes. »

Une rafale de rires tonitruants secoua les invités. Kirua en fut le premier atteint et les joues de Gon renouèrent avec leur belle couleur violacée.

Le visage de Kurapika perdit un peu de sa lividité et il cligna des yeux.

« C'est tout de même assez frustrant, » s'avança t-il prudemment, « d'être le seul à ne pas savoir de quoi on parle. »

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à son ami, ou du moins à la touffe de cheveux de son ami qui dépassait de ses deux bras repliés sur la table. Le pauvre tentait manifestement de toutes ses forces de ne plus exister.

Kirua saisit le voile du blondinet et l'obligea à se pencher vers lui, pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kurapika écouta.

Se rappuya au dossier de sa chaise.

Respira.

S'appuya des deux coudes sur la table, les mains en clocher devant son visage, le regard intensément perdu dans le vide.

Un œil marron émergea des replis de velours de la veste de Léolio.

« Oh. C'est bon. Tu peux rigoler. Vas-y. Pour ce que ça change, hein, » grommela le jeune homme.

Le Kuruta baissa la tête, un tremblement convulsif de rire contenu le parcourant tout le long du corps.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire secrètement dans l'abri de ses bras.

Malgré tous les tracas qui gravitaient autour d'eux cette après-midi, il avait réussit à faire rire Kurapika.

Et ça, ça aurait remonté dans son estime n'importe quel faux mariage au monde.

* * *

Ce fut au dessert (chouquettes à la crème de marron nappées de sucre vanillé, six dans chaque assiette – ou presque) qu'il se souvint.

Ce ne furent au départ que des réminiscences un peu floues, images voilées par les pans de la mémoire et peut-être de la volonté ; des sons, des paroles brouillées, des visions effacées…

… Celles de bouteilles de vin…

Il poussa un cri étranglé et se leva brutalement, attirant irrémédiablement les regards des invités et la caméra de Kirua.

« Je me souviens… Je me souviens…L'autre soir… ! »

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux écarquillés, posés sur des souvenirs fraîchement retrouvés, la main plaquée sur la bouche, une expression d'incrédulité horrifiée coulée sur le visage.

Silence.

Le blondinet prit soudainement conscience de toutes les paires d'yeux braquées sur lui et se rassit lentement.

Son regard semblait toujours perdu dans le vide. Léolio lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Heu… Kurapika ? »

« Je me souviens… Léolio, je suis désolé ! »

C'était drôle. Enfin, pas vraiment. Peut-être que drôle n'était pas le terme approprié. Mais c'était tout de même la première fois que Léolio voyait un tel air contrit et désolé sur la figure de son ami. Kurapika _s'excusait_ envers lui.

Wao.

« Il faut m'excuser… Je suis navré… »

« C'est tout excusé, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun problème. »

« … »

« Heu… De quoi est-ce que tu parles, au fait ? »

« Mais… L'autre jour ! Ta mère m'avait forcé à mettre une robe… Et… Enfin… Je me sentais vraiment mal et… C'est stupide… Je… J'ai… »

Léolio comprit.

« Oh ? Tu veux parler de ce soir-là ? Ah ! Ah. Ah… »

« … »

« … Tu… t'en rappelles, alors ? »

« Oui… »

« … »

« Je suis vraiment navré. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! »

« Je sais. »

« Il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que j'ai pu dire. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Je m'en doute bien.

« C'est parce que je suis assez sensible à l'alcool. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

« Je sais compter, tu sais. »

« Heu ? Oui. Je sais. »

« J'avais un ruban dans les cheveux ! »

« Je comprends. Je comprends. »

« En fait, je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas l'intention de… Je ne voulais pas te forcer à… à ce qu'on… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que non. »

« … Je crois… »

« Oui… »

« … »

« … Tu sais, heu… Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais un jour… »

« … »

« Personnellement, j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé… Tu n'as pas à être gêné… »

« … »

« Vraiment pas.. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde… »

« … »

« Et… surtout… quant on n'a pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool… »

« … »

« Enfin, je veux dire… que c'est normal… faut pas t'en faire…'

« … »

« Et… »

« _Alors comme ça j'ai des jolies jambes ?_ »

* * *

Ça y est, c'était fini.

La journée était finie.

Le mariage était fini.

Le repas de noces aussi.

Gon et Kirua ne s'étaient pas entretués pour les chouquettes qui avaient disparut de chacune de leurs assiettes.

Les sang-sues invitées par Maman avaient fini par prendre le large.

Ils étaient tranquillement rentrés à la maison, Maman et Léolio débattant à propos d'une quelconque histoire de médecin.

Et le blondinet était à présent occupé à se débarrasser de sa robe devant le miroir de leur chambre.

C'était fini.

« C'est fini, » fit judicieusement remarquer Léolio, allongé sur le lit et feuilletant une encyclopédie médicale.

Kurapika posa son voile sur la coiffeuse.

« Oui, » murmura t-il en fixant le bouquet de roses qu'il avait dû se coltiner tout l'après-midi. Il le déposa près du voile.

« Tu dois te sentir mieux, non ? »

« … Oui. »

« Pourquoi t'hésites ? »

« Pour rien. »

Léolio ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, la ferma et préféra se replonger dans son encyclopédie.

C'était fini.

Enfin non ; ce n'était pas fini ; elle était toujours là, l'Autre.

Kurapika ne souhaitait pas sa mort.

Mais quant même.

Enfin, pour voir le côté positif des choses, elle n'allait plus les bassiner avec cette histoire de mariage. C'était fait.

… Le Kuruta tendit discrètement une jambe et jeta un coup d'œil à la cheville qui dépassait du tissu nacré.

« Kurapika. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Ah. »

C'était fini.

… Alors pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle aussi lourde ?

Le subconscient du blondinet lui faisait clairement remarquer qu'il y avait une excellente raison à cela, seulement il refusait de lui avouer laquelle.

Parce qu'il y a certaines choses que l'esprit humain a du mal à accepter. En particulier celui de Kurapika.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Léolio en tournant une page.

« A… Rien… je… »

Il cligna des yeux.

Oh. C'était donc ça.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entamer une nuit de noces. Une fausse, bien sûr. Mais il préférait ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce que Maman pensait qu'ils étaient en train de faire à l'instant précis.

Il y avait de quoi alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Léolio leva les yeux.

« T'en mets du temps à te mettre en pyjama ! T'arrives pas à enlever ta robe ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« NON ! Non ! Non non non ! C'est bon ! » s'affola la blondinet en s'emparant de son pyjama et en courant pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Heu. D'accord… »

Le Kuruta se pétrifia dans son geste et se tourna du côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque ch… »

« Tais-toi. »

Kurapika posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'oreille aux aguets.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

Léolio écouta. Et perçu un léger vrombissement en fond sonore, comme si une sorte de gros insecte se cachait quelque part dans la pièce.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils, se baissa et souleva la couverture du lit.

Objectif de caméra noir et brillant.

« Heu. Souvenir de la nuit de noces ? » marmonna Kirua en souriant d'un air gêné.

Dans la nuit calme et obscure de la campagne paisible, retentit le cri d'un jeune assassin jeté par la fenêtre d'un premier étage.

* * *

« Fais pas la tête. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête. »

« Si, tu la fais. »

« Non. »

« Allez. Au moins, ne me fais pas la tête à moi. Je ne suis pas responsable des bêtises de la famille Zoldick. »

« Va savoir. »

« Meuh non. Et puis ce n'était pas si méchant. Juste une petite plaisanterie. »

« Elles ne sont pas toutes drôles, les petites plaisanteries, figure-toi. »

« C'en était une, de drôle. »

Long regard.

« Non. »

« … Si tu le dis. »

« … »

« En tout cas je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Non, mais par contre, c'est de la faute à qui, si je suis obligé de me travestir depuis plus de trois mois ? »

« Heu. Ben. Au départ, c'est toi qui as voulu m'accompagner à l'hôpital… »

« … ! Salaud ! »

« Hé ! »

« Et puis fiche-moi la paix. Laisse-moi lire. »

« D'accord… »

Le jeune médecin observa pensivement le visage de son ami penché sur son bouquin. La lumière dorée de la lampe de chevet illuminait doucement les mèches blondes de ses cheveux, et faisait se découper son profil fin et délicat.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Hé, » susurra t-il en se penchant vers le Kuruta, « on fait un bisou à son gentil petit mari pour lui dire bonne nuit ? »

* * *

Un choc sourd, presque aussitôt suivi d'un cri.

Gon jeta un coup d'œil au plafond.

« Ben… ? »

« La mariée se déchaîne, » commenta Kirua sans quitter le cadavre de sa caméra numérique des yeux.

« Ah… »

« Elle va tuer Bill. »

« … Hein ? »

* * *

Maman leva le regard de son thriller et fixa le mur mitoyen d'un air surpris.

« Tiens ? Elle a l'air encore plus énergique que moi à l'époque pour ces choses-là, la petite ! »

* * *

Et le temps passa à nouveau. Vite. Bien vite. Aux yeux de certains. Beaucoup moins vite. Aux yeux d'autres. Le calendrier ne tarda pas à prendre l'habitude de sentir des regards tour à tour douloureux et frustrés braqués sur lui.

Le temps passa.

Et passa.

Et…

« _Léolio ! Quant-est-ce que ta mère était sensée décéder ?_ »

« Heu… Il y a deux mois… _Tu vas tout de même pas te plaindre qu'elle soit encore en vie ?_ »

« _C'est une sale menteuse !_ »

« Ça, par contre, c'est possible… »

Silence.

Kurapika posa son front contre la vitre de la cuisine, observant les rafales de feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnaient à l'extérieur.

« Ça va faire huit mois qu'on est là… Au risque de te surprendre, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol… Je suis très étonné que Gon et Kirua n'aient pas déjà mis les voiles… »

« Je crois que l'endroit leur plaît… »

« Moi c'est l'occupante, qui ne me plaît pas. Une menteuse et une manipulatrice. »

« Oui. Mais… C'est ma mère. »

« Il est mort, ton père ? »

« Heu… oui… »

« C'est drôle. Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Hein ? C'était… une maladie cardiaque… »

Kurapika se mordit les lèvres.

« Oh… Désolé… »

« Il était… beaucoup plus vieux que ma mère… très gentil… je ne le voyais pas souvent… »

Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir.

« Je crois qu'elle l'a quant même un peu usé, sur la fin… »

« Tiens donc. »

« En tout cas, elle, elle est éclatante de santé, et ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! » ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

« … A moi aussi. Bien sûr. Du moins, ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir. »

« Merci ! »

« … Oh. De rien. »

Le Kuruta se frappa violemment le front contre la vitre, tentant de se décharger d'au moins une ou deux pulsions négatives.

Léolio hésita.

Il savait que le blondinet souffrait.

Et Maman avait vraiment l'air en parfaite santé.

Sans compter que la situation ne pourrait pas éternellement durer ainsi.

Il mit donc de côté l'amère déception de ne plus jamais pouvoir admirer Kurapika en robe légère et fleurie comme cet été, et alla fourrager gentiment dans les cheveux du Kuruta.

« Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à tout lui avouer. Puisqu'elle va mieux. Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi pour considérer que ça suffit. »

Il sentit le blondinet sursauter sous ses doigts. L'adolescent demeura silencieux, posant une main à plat sur la fenêtre et observant toujours le paysage extérieur. Il finit par se tourner vers le jeune médecin, laissant échapper un petit rire acerbe.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'après tout ce temps, elle va nous croire ? »

« Bah, on peut toujours lui prouver. »

Long et lourd silence.

« … Comment ça ? »

« Bah… Tu peux… »

« _Hors de question._ »

« D'accord. »

« Enlève ta main de mes cheveux. »

« D'accord. »

Silence.

« Heu… Mais… alors… Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on lui dise ? »

Le blondinet esquissa un geste énervé de la main et alla s'écrouler dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Non. Si j'ai accepté de porter des robes pendant huit mois, ce n'est pas pour lui avouer maintenant. J'ai ma fierté. »

« Mais… Tu veux que tout ça s'arrête ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, tu ne veux rien lui dire et que tout s'arrête ? »

« Exactement. »

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« On plie bagage demain avant l'aurore. »

« Certainement pas. »

« … J'aurais essayé. »

* * *

« Pssst ! »

La main de Maman se crispa sur le fer à repasser et elle pivota lentement un œil corrosif en direction du jeune Zoldyck.

« Quoi ? » gronda t-elle.

« Ça fait un mois de plus qu'on est ici. Tu connais le tarif pour mon silence, » ajouta t-il avec une grimace réjouie et la main tendue.

Maman soupira.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale garnement. Et machiavélique, avec ça… Dommage que tu ne sois pas de la famille, j'aurais pu espérer que mes petits-enfants tiennent de toi… »

« Mais, ils tiendront peut-être de vous, Linda ! »

« Gentil petit, qui essaie de me remonter le moral… »

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un bon de cinq kilos de friandises pour le confiseur.

« Tiens. Va donc creuser un peu plus tes caries. »

« Merci, Linda ! »

… Le fait que Gon et Kirua ne mettent pas plus d'une petite demi-heure à faire le trajet de la maison au centre-ville à pied n'avait jamais grandement affecté Maman.

* * *

Kirua en fut vraiment très triste.

Après tout, il avait trouvé le filon d'or ; à chaque fin de mois, il obtenait de quoi se goinfrer pendant tout le suivant.

Il était conscient que ce bonheur insouciant ne pourrait durer éternellement, hélas.

Mais il fut tout de même terriblement attristé, quant il vit Léolio pousser les hauts cris au téléphone.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire ses adieux au confiseur.

* * *

Ce fut un médecin furibond, fulminant et rouge de rage qui fit irruption dans la cuisine, plaquant violemment la porte contre le mur et pointant un doigt tremblant de colère vers sa mère.

« TOI ! »

Maman et Kurapika étaient attablés devant un catalogue de vêtements, Maman tentant avec force de convaincre sa bru que les mini-jupes se portaient très bien en hiver avec un collant épais, et Kurapika priant intérieurement pour une intervention, n'importe laquelle.

Maman haussa un sourcil en direction de son fils, se dirigea sereinement vers le frigo et se versa un jus d'orange.

Kurapika présenta toutes ses excuses à sa bonne étoile pour l'avoir autant injuriée dans les mois précédents.

« Mon chéri, » fit-elle d'un ton neutre, « si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je vais aller chercher les albums photos. »

« JE VIENS D'AVOIR L'HÔPITAL AU TELEPHONE ! »

Maman haussa un sourcil au-dessus de son verre.

« Oh ? … Vraiment ? »

« OUI ! ET TU SAIS CE QU'ILS M'ONT DIT ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

C'était Kurapika qui venait de poser la question. Se levant lentement, il s'appuya contre le bord de la table, son visage inexpressif et pâle tourné vers Maman.

Et, pour ce qu'on pouvait en voir, il n'avait pas l'air content.

Léolio respira un grand coup.

« Je m'explique ; ils voulaient savoir si on avait bien reçu les radios. J'ai dis que non ; ou alors, c'était que tu ne me les avais pas données. »

« Je ne te les ai pas données. »

« Voilà. Et là, ils m'ont dit que je devais être vraiment heureux que tu sois en pleine forme. J'ai été surpris qu'ils soient au courant. Je leur ai demandé des explications. Eux, ils ont été surpris que je sois surpris, et ils m'ont donné des explications. VOILA ! »

Il restait quelques gouttes au fond du verre de Maman. Elle les fit rouler lentement, les observant avec intensité.

« Et… C'était quoi, ces explications ? »

… Toujours Kurapika.

« Une erreur de dossier ! Elle n'a jamais rien eut, l'autre ! Ce n'était qu'un vague évanouissement dû à la chaleur ! »

Maman se mouilla un doigt et le fit glisser sur le bord du verre.

« Et figure-toi, figure-toi ! Qu'ils s'en sont aperçu aussitôt ! Et ils ont téléphoné ! Et qui a répondu, bien sûr ? ELLE ! CETTE PESTE MONSTRUEUSE ! »

Alertée par les cris, la tête de Kirua, dans l'embrasure de la porte, fut bientôt rejointe par celle de Gon.

iiiiiIIIIIiiiii, fit le doigt de Maman, indigné.

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

« Ah, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, Léolio. Ça ne se fait pas. Et je trouve déjà ça très triste, que tu ne sois pas heureux que je sois en bonne santé. »

Léolio eut un blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche, suffoqué, et mis quelques secondes avant de réussir à articuler un mot.

« Mais… Mais enfin, Maman ! Bien sûr, que je suis heureux que tu sois en bonne santé, mais… Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte _que tu nous as fais croire que tu étais condamnée ! Que tu allais mourir ! C'est immonde, Maman !_ »

« Non, Léolio. Elle ne se rend pas compte. »

La voix de Kurapika claquait comme un fouet dont on aurait affûté les lanières.

Maman tiqua et tourna les yeux vers lui.

Le blondinet n'avait pas du tout, du tout, du tout l'air content.

Et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, une forme primitive de peur naquit au fond des prunelles de Linda.

Mais la peur était de toute évidence un sentiment qui ne trouvait pas beaucoup de prises chez Maman ; elle eut un geste énervé de la main et une moue rageuse sur le visage.

« Ah ! Parce que bien sûr, niveau secret, vous pouvez vous permettre de me faire des leçons, vous deux ! Je vous trouve gonflés ! Tas d'hypocrites… Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué votre petit manège ! Du travestissement ! Je… »

Maman sentit une main se crisper sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux et croisa le regard bleuté du Kuruta, qui la fixait, une expression mitigée de divers sentiments contradictoires, où régnait peut-être en priorité l'indignation, l'incrédulité et le soulagement, se dégageant de chacun de ses traits.

« Heu… »

« Vous étiez au courant ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous étiez au courant ! _Répondez !_ »

« Mais bien sûr que si, que j'étais au courant ! Je ne suis pas une demeurée, tout de même ! »

« Mais vous n'étiez pas au courant depuis le début ? »

Silence.

« … Non non. »

« _Espèce de… !_ »

Maman se dégagea vivement. Elle avait conscience qu'en cet instant précis, sa vie ne tenait pas à grand chose ; sans doute peut-être seulement aux deux bras de son fils passés autour des épaules du Kuruta.

Mais s'il le retenait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pour un autre motif que celui du simple respect filial.

« … Mais… Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, enfin ! Ce n'était quant même pas douloureux à ce point ? Moi je trouvais ça très drôle ! »

« _LÂCHE-MOI, LEOLIO ! JE VAIS L'ETRANGLER_ ! »

« Je… »

« Tais-toi, Maman, ou je le lâche. »

« Mais enfin à quoi vous pensiez ? Ça se voit tout de suite, que c'est un garçon. (Enfin, presque.) (Au bout de quelques mois.) »

Kurapika s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Long regard écarquillé.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? Vous trouvez que je ressemble à un garçon ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« … »

« KURAPIKA ! Tu vas pas lui sauter dans les bras, quant même ? »

Eclat de rire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Maman plissa les yeux et sonda le jeune assassin d'un regard impassible.

« … Ça t'amuse, que je me fasse houspiller par mon propre fils, Kirua ? »

L'interpellé secoua négativement la tête entre deux hoquets, se raccrochant désespérément à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire sur le plancher.

« Il était au courant que j'étais en parfaite santé, » expliqua Maman d'un ton sec à l'adresse du jeune couple.

« QUOI ? »

Il est très rare d'entendre aussi parfaitement deux voix à l'unisson.

Près de Gon, seul un léger nuage de poussière indiquait la présence de Kirua un quart de seconde plus tôt.

Le jeune garçon scruta un instant silencieusement le bout du couloir, la porte d'entrée battant silencieusement dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur les trois autres, ce fut pour voir Maman se diriger vers le buffet et en sortir un lourd classeur rempli de pages colorées.

S'il avait su ce que c'était, s'il avait su la réaction que cela allait déclencher, il ne se serait pas approché.

Léolio et Kurapika examinèrent le recueil volumineux d'un regard fixe, les mains élégantes de Maman plaquées sur la couverture comme si elles essayaient de s'y incruster, le sourire aux dents brillantes de mauvaises pensées de Maman, et enfin les yeux de Maman, tout aussi désagréablement brillants.

Pour une raison obscure, ils furent envahis par un mauvais pressentiment.

« C'est tellement absurde, mes agneaux » susurra t-elle en caressant le classeur d'un geste reptilien. « Tellement absurde… Me cacher que tu étais un garçon, ma peti… Mon petit. »

« Mmh. Tu sais, on a pas voulu te… faire de la peine, Maman… »

« Voyons, voyons… Me faire de la peine, quelle idée… »

Kurapika ne disait rien. Il agrippa involontairement la manche de son ami.

« … Comment auriez-vous pu me faire de la peine, mes trésors… Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité, voyons… Vous préférez une fille ou un garçon ? » ajouta t-elle en ouvrant le guide pratique sur les démarches de l'adoption, ignorant le cri mêlant rage, terreur et désespoir du blondinet.

Léolio le retint ne nouvelle fois par les épaules, conscient qu'ils venaient tous deux de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond et sans lumière.

* * *

Le confiseur ajouta trois énormes sachets de dragées à la myrtille et gratifia Kirua d'un sourire ravi.

« Voilà, M'sieur Kirua ! Vous repasserez, le mois prochain ? »

« Oh... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais… Je pense que oui. Un pressentiment… »

**

* * *

/finiii/**

* * *

(La fin est peut-être un chtit poil rapide…)

Enfin bref : un gros gros **merci** à ceux qui ont lu et aimé !


End file.
